


I Will Break the Hands of Fate

by Roseflame44



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Changing Fate, Character Death Discussed, Fix-It of Sorts, Multi, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers, They are changing it this time round, Violence, but like alternate timeline deaths, byleth has memories of other timelines, for any route, those who slither in the dark dont know who is coming to wreck them, will add more character tags later, will add more tags as they come along.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Byleth has memories of their other timelines, they decide to try and break fate and save their friends and students. Thankfully Sothis is there to help them on their journey and she too remembers. Together with the Goddess on their side and a hell of a lot of determination Byleth will change their fate.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 33
Kudos: 85





	1. The Beginnings

If there was ever someone who was used to waking in the dark it would have to have been Byleth. Though they wouldn’t say it was always easy. For this wasn’t the comforting dark of a bedroom in the dead of night, nor the shadowed darkness of a dense forest, not even the damp,cold darkness of a dungeon. They all had a small part of what his darkness was. The cold stone of a dungeon, the looming shadows of a forest and yet also the comfort of a person's private quarters. 

Byleth at least found it comforting. The cold floor was mostly ignored, it barely pressed at Byleth’s consciousness. Above them was the sight of their friend on her throne. Sothis was awake this time, unheard of for her. Maybe they’d have a chance to change things this time. 

“How strange. I am aware of how this story progresses but I can feel the hands of time awaiting something. I feel we may have the chance to truly change the fates of your friends.” She smiles, Byleth had missed that immensely. “Well, we shall speak soon, go now and change what has happened in lives past.”

Byleth smiles at her, they did not have the emotion block they had before, as the darkness dropped away their determination is cemented and they open their eyes to the beginning of their mission. 

\---

Waking in Remire had always brought a pang to Byleth’s chest once they’d remembered their past lives. It was the start of the journey. The start of something both amazing and horrid. 

Seeing their father always hurt a little, they’d remembered so many of his deaths and was never able to stop it, Thales always interfered with them. 

Yet if Sothis herself felt the hands of time changing this too may no longer be set in stone. 

Byleth readied themselves to fight as Jeralt spoke of leaving - something that no matter what life they lived they never did. They would never make it to the kingdom, the one time they’d managed something close to it the world went to ruin faster than ever as the three leaders to be were killed. With no one to save them and no back up it was a slaughter - it seemed not even Thales had his eyes on this moment. 

Byleth couldn’t stomach trying that again. They were meant to stay and save Dimitri, Claude, and Edelgard this night. 

With their sword strapped to their hip Byleth waited as the three made their appearance and their pleas. Wait quietly by Jeralts side as he recognized the uniforms, they could feel emotions this time but it was beneficial to have a mask to hide behind. After all the Ashen Demon wasn’t that bad of an alias to scare criminals with.  
This part was also somewhat painful to watch, after several lifetimes spent with each student it was hard not to feel an ache. In their own ways their lives were hard and unpleasant in unique ways:

Edelgard’s crests and the deaths of her siblings as they were experimented on before her. The creeping madness that would plague her later as they ate at her mind without some kind of help. The guilt that helped it along. She had planned this as the Flame Emperor, but she didn’t know how close she’d court death this day. Byleth had followed her and seen her world with her and had felt lost when the death toll came out far higher than they’d hoped.

Dimitri’s own madness lurking just below the surface, waiting to ignite and destroy him. He was haunted by the ghosts of those who died for him. The kind boy who’d be a great king was slowly driven by the need to silence their words. His stubbornness that kept these raging feelings locked up so tight that when they exploded out they’d drive him to his death over and over again. Even with Byleth’s help he didn’t always make it back from that madness.

Claude, who tried hard to keep his own thoughts and intentions behind a charming smile. The ideal of opening the world up and unifying his two lives. Byleth had seen it happen, had seen how he masterfully handled people in Fódlan and Almyra, had been his second when he did it. Yet his childhood left him without friends to trust till he made it to Garreg Mach Monastery. Left him an outsider to both worlds he ruled in a way. Even they he was untrusting of others and the war would take its toll on any possible close friendships.

Byleth would sometimes think a bit sadly that it didn’t matter, if they weren’t under their instruction they’d end up dead anyway.

The three of them all had their ideals and Byleth has seen their futures time and again. Now it was their turn to make a future of their own making - with their help of course. 

Jeralt gave the order to defend the village and instructed them as they fought, his voice a grounding presence as Byleth carved through bandits. They took the time to speak to the three students, their friends in lives past. She watched as they too took up arms against the attackers. It was a moment to see if they had any memories of the past and study them without masks hiding their feelings. 

Fighting, it seemed, often allowed people to drop their guards around their emotions. Yet nothing bleed into their expressions that hinted at remembrance.

Byleth cleaved a path for themselves to the man who lead these pitiful bandits. Their stride didn’t falter as axe met sword. They didn’t stop as the man fearfully raved about the Ashen Demon, dealing him a blow across his chest. He faltered back, this was the moment. If he died then his second, absent in the battle, would take up arms in the Red Canyon and a few who lived for the thrill of the fight would continue for a few moments before being cut down. If he was wounded badly enough to make charging Edelgard impossible he’d retreat and they’d cut him down in the canyon. Someone would take a lucky shot at one of the three, that was inescapable. 

He would charge Edelgard. Axe raised above him to end her. Byleth would take the axe in the back.  
A murder hungry woman would try to spear Dimitri. The spear would hit home in Byleth’s stomach, running them through.  
The last tricky sniper would find a gap in Claude’s defense and fire. The arrow would pierce Byleth’s lung and knick their heart.

All that pain suffered for only a moment to ensure her students, her friends were saved it. Byleth had seen these and planned for them all, with Sothis at their back it would only take a moment to turn the world back enough for them to intercept them. 

That didn’t make the trial and error of it any easier. 

Byleth’s sword sang through the air as they felled the man who was the start of their journey. With a flick of their wrist they made sure he’d never move again. Next was a surprise shout, Dimitri’s foe was the one to strike this time. That meant the other two would be safe. 

Strong legs pushed their body forward, a powerful strike to the middle of the spear split it in half. Another strike killed the woman wielding it. This was preferred, getting gored before had hurt like hell. 

Warmth and pride rushed from their godly companion. Step one was finished, they students were safe. 

Now to walk a line of careful compliments and conversation. Byleth almost dreaded that more, the three were smart and they’d have to be careful to begin building relations with each of them and not seem creepy. Wonderful. 

Byleth had a moment to breath before the three descended on them, Alois had just stormed the scene and it had become slightly more amusing to watch their father talk to his over eager old friend.

“I insist you come back to the monastery with us!” Alois’s enthusiasm was charming, he was very sincere. That was a thing Byleth had learned over their lives, his smile and happiness wasn’t just a front. Alois was just like that. It was a bit refreshing.  
In the next moment her father was walking off, grumbling about not running from the Knights. Byleth had tried that too, after Jeralt’s death, Rhea was not her favorite person after that life.He left to round up the rest of the mercenaries in their band and to reassure the people of Remire that they were safe. 

The moment they were alone was when the three nobles descended on them. That was very typical of them, as was the immediate bickering that began as they spoke. Something would never change it seemed. 

Byleth pushed their hair back, it had gotten a bit long, maybe they’d cut it once they were settled at the monastery. It was a pain to fight with when it got wet and even more of a pain when drenched in blood. Like now a portion of the ends were already getting tacky from the blood spilled in battle.

“Excuse me but I must say that your skills would be put to good use with me in the Empire.” Edelgard spoke, sincere as she could be, she did want Byleth’s help. She saw how powerful the mercenary was and knew she could use that to fight her war and Those Who Slither in the Dark. 

“Halt Edelgard, please let me finished,” Dimitri was eager and excited, “the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus could use skilled blades like you.” Not entirely wrong, the amount of Slithering beings running smoke while Dimitri was too young to hold the throne made it difficult to have good and loyal fighters.

Claude’s eye roll was still amusing to watch, “You two are so hasty, I was hoping to bend our companions ear as we traveled and develop a lifelong friendship.” If Byleth didn’t already know that Claude didn’t trust them - habits from his childhood - they’d think he was completely sincere. 

The three looked at the mercenary expectantly, in past lives it was unnerving to be stared at after suddenly realizing they’re all basically royalty. Now it was a practiced motion to speak, Sothis’s imput whispered in their mind. 

“I do not feel strongly about any of the countries here, though you are all skilled that is plain to see.” Sothis’s smile was felt more than seen, she laughed at their way of speaking quietly, it was stilted but they couldn’t help that. “We will be escorting you three back it seems. I do not know much about the church or your countries aside from what I needed to to do my job without upsetting well paying nobles. It would be nice to learn more as we walk.”

_‘Stilted indeed, you sound like you rarely speak to people. How did you manage till now?’ _The giggle had yet to leave their voice.__

__‘Jeralt did most of the speaking. I was fighting through memories since I was a child Sothis. It was easier not to speak.’ Byleth shot back, it was lovely having their friend back in their head all the time instead of just when they were asleep but they were ruthless when it came to teasing. Perhaps that just came from living so long an reliving these lives._ _

__Byleth left the three to bicker a bit more amongst themselves to pack their meager things. It was the start of their mission and they’d yet to figure out who to choose._ _

___‘They are all unique and you have seen their lives time and again both with and without you behind them.’___

____‘Yes, I have tried so many times to change their paths but we have a few problems that we must start with.’_ _ _ _

_____‘Ah yes, you have to defang Those Who Slither in the monastery.’_ Sothis’s voice was contemplative as she went over those who worked against them. Tomas and Monica were the biggest threat. Jeritza could be reasoned with at times. It all depended on Byleth.__ _ _

______‘Yes, but we have the problem of the houses. We have to choose one and the leaders of the other two withdraw from me a bit after. Not to mention Hubert and Dedue with both only follow their house leaders.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______They had tried to sway the other leaders before. It was hard, following Dimitri held the best results in terms of the other two - Edelgard still remembered the year in her childhood that was happy because of him and Claude could admire the other man’s strength so long as he didn’t get in his way. Yet it was hard to even get close to Hubert if they weren’t instructing the Eagles and the same went for Dedue._ _ _ _ _ _

______The other students weren’t as hard to sway thankfully. Those two were the most stubborn people there._ _ _ _ _ _

_______‘We will have time to decide as we listen to them, after all my daughter must still task you with teaching. You have some time to think it through.’ _She was right and Byleth calmed slightly.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This would be hard to finagel but they had determination and the literal Goddess of their side. With that thought Byleth settled in for the journey ahead, and the likely loud arguing they’d be in the middle of on the trek to the monastery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Lions, Eagles, and Deer. Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth meets many old faces.

It was nice to be surrounded by voices they new, nice to see her friends happy and bright again. They spoke of many things as they walked the worn path. Dimitri was more than happy to talk on his fellow housemates, his love for them leaking into his voice. It was nice to know he could be unguarded when talking about his old friends. 

_‘Hmm, he is a good kid, as are the other students but he is still carrying the weight of perceived sins on his shoulders. And of these friends, I remember the angry one constantly picking fights with him. Do you intend to nip that in the bud?’ _Sothis’s voice didn’t make them flinch, neither did the question. It was valid, Felix could be cruel to Dimitri and rarely helped the blondes guilt.__

__‘I might have to curb it, but he is strong willed and it is an old habit. ‘_ _

__Byleth focused back on the three before them, Edelgard was giving a perfect pitch talk about her nation. To any others it would be impossible to hear what she left out - the slight distaste curling her words when she spoke of the current Prime Minister. Yet she spoke of her own classmates as well, talking on their brains and skills in turn with their families positions in the empire._ _

___‘The boy, Ferdinand, he is a bit full of himself is he not? She hides her hatred for his father well, it does not color her thoughts on him much does it?’ _Fair questions, that was a bit hard to say, when he followed her it was not so bad but she was not forgiving if he chose to leave her house.__ _ _

____Claude spoke around things a bit more than the others, but he also spoke more honestly about his classmates. He didn’t hide how their disorganization could be a pain - he’d been in the Alliance for only a year and had likely been present at a few round-tables that left him frustrated for that same disorganization tenfold. At least he was aware of his classes weakness and his nations weakness as well._ _ _ _

_____‘I can’t wait to see you point his schemes at enemies. Yet you must be careful, they are all smart, we can not let them know what we do yet. They would not trust us if we did. _Byleth sent reassurance back to her at that, they would have to be careful around all of them, only a few students would brush aside odd behavior or simply not notice. It wouldn’t do to put them on alert.__ _ _ _ _

______As they morning stretched to midday the conversation lulled as they all took a quick break for lunch Byleth chose to settle by their fathers side. Jeralt gave them a small smile, it was nice._ _ _ _ _ _

______The talk of others had brought a flood of memories to mind, good and bad. They could almost hear the laughter and jokes rapidly exchanged from a wave of voices right alongside clashing metal and death cries. It was not incredibly fun. Memories of tea times and hours spent teaching various students how to correctly move through attacks with their weapons overlapped the blood soaked grounds they would walk on and countless faces devoid of color with eyes staring unseeingly up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Byleth pressed a bit more into their fathers side, eating some smoked meat as they did so. Jeralt had always been a grounding presence when memories threatened to come to life before them. A small miracle that Byleth would treasure._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sothis was quiet for a moment, the weight of her consciousness the only thing telling them she had not left to take a nap. _‘If simply talking of them brings up these memories, how will you handle seeing them, especially as young and untouched by strife as they will be?’ _____ _ _ _ _

________‘I do not know.’ And they didn’t, he would have to hold the front of emotionless being till the day bleed into night. Then and only then they’d show the torrent of emotions that would no doubt swirl around them. ‘I know I will have to see them, but I will also have to see Rhea, you will have to see Rhea knowing who she is and what she has done.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The weight of the Goddess’s mind grows just a tiny bit heavier, a quiet sigh from her end before she speaks. _‘Serios, the lovely girl I raised has been turned nearly mad by grief. I will not condone what she has done and what she will do. The way she uses my name to sentence others to death is something I never wanted. I can also say I never wanted what she wants to happen to you.’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘I know, I understand the allure of grief driven madness but if she had gotten her way before I would be gone. They would be without their teacher. Having a Goddess on your side would help any of them but they would have resented you.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The quiet hum of agreement followed this thought. They both had spoken about it before. If they had been the one to slip away in that endless darkness and relinquish control would have alienated everyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They are jerked from their thoughts by a hand ruffling their hair - thankfully clean of blood before they’d left Remire, “Time to keep going kid. We should be at the monastery before long. Are you having fun entertaining your ducklings?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ducklings?” Byleth tilted their head to the side, looking at their father as they both stood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Those three have been circling you since the fighting stopped, I almost called them vultures but they are a bit too earnest for that.” Jeralt chuckled as he slung his pack back on his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth shoved him non to gently. They couldn’t however disagree with Jeralt’s statement. Though the students did no favours for themselves as they quickly converged around them again. How could three people have so much to say to a near stranger?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At the two hour mark the conversation drifted to the life of the monastery, the tall stone structures of said landmark broke the the tree lines. A little longer and they’d be there and they’d be met with old friends reborn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Have you ever been here before? If you would like I could show you around.” Dimitri’s smile was honest and kind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It really is Fódlan in a nutshell, the good and the bad.” Claude’s words were truthful as ever. Laced slightly with disdain or something similar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Like it or not we’ll be there soon.” Byleth wondered how they ever missed Edelgard’s look at the church, the dark cloud that was barely visible behind her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you know the staff their well?” Their voice was slow to come, like breaking the silence that usually hung after Edelgard’s words was something unheard of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hmm, well there is Manualla, she’s a professor there who was once a songstress for the Mittelfrank Opera company that resides in the Empire. I have yet to speak to her at length, though Dorothea has nothing but praise for her.” And like that the cloud lifts and the pale haired girl gives a small grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hanneman is a Crest scholar, his work is ground breaking,” Dimitri ponders his next words a moment, “Though he can be a bit… well overwhelming might not be the word, but he can talk about crests for hours and oftens wants to study those of the students.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not very familiar with most of the staff yet but I know Setheth is the adviser to Rhea. He seems pretty serious and he really doesn’t like my schemes, I’ve gotten an ear full and the year hasn’t even started yet. Oh and he’s got a little sister he’s pretty protective of.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth nodded as each spoke, they already knew of these people from past lives but it didn’t hurt to ask questions. If they slipped they could always say that they’d heard something from one of the students._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They really hoped it didn’t come to that but better safe than sorry. Setheth would already be on the fence about them, better not give him reason to do anything more then argue with Rhea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---  
The monastery was as large as they remembered, still full of life and not crumbling under five years of rubble. Rhea was still looking down on them as she always did. Her green hair shining in the sun. Byleth followed Jeralt inside, as much as they dreaded Rhea looking at them with a hunger of a starving woman it was better to start early. If luck was on their side they’d slip past her radar and long enough to stop any chance of them and Sothis joining fully. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was now, with years of knowledge locked in their head and full access to their emotions that they could see the bright spark of burning hope that came alive when Rhea looked upon them. In lives past they’d wonder why Jeralt never told them to stay away from her. He warned cation, never fear. In the dark of night Byleth would wonder if he was simply blinded by the loyalty he once had for her. It didn’t matter. Not here, not now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It would be different, as much as it pained both beings Rhea’s plan for them couldn’t reach fruition as easily as it did last time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Even after Jeralt left and a whirlwind of introductions pass by them Byleth wants to hesitate. Wants to wait to meet the students who would become treasured friends and allies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Even just seeing the teachers brought memories forward. Manualla passed out from interfering with the Death Knight, the time or two that she had died from the wound. To see her fighting with them. The same could be said for Hanneman, to see the pristine outfit covered in mud and blood, felled on a battlefield far from his study here in Garreg Mach. Alois had been with them for the trec and they had moments of seeing the knights armor dented as they fought on opposite sides of a war. Setheth was purphase the worst. They had been close in many lives, he’d grown protective of them and the students as time passes and they worked together in Rhea’s absence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A deep breath and they walk towards Rhea, listen to her speak and accept her request to meet the students._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The doors seemed so very heavy as they pushed past them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Who would be least painful to see? Would it matter as they would likely relive so much horror and pain tonight and the nights to come?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________On silent feet Byleth descended the stairs and begins this monumental task._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Edelgard was first, she always was it seemed. The leaders would be both the most and least painful. Least because they knew what was to come, most because many lives were spent in their close company._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah, you’re to be a teacher here this year. A pity I had hoped you’d join me in Enbarr.” She was small, a thing Byleth always noticed. Even in heels she didn’t come to Byleth’s height. It was a testament to her will that no one underestimated her for her size, especially when flanked by Hubert. She was not the smallest here - no that went to Lysithea for now - but she was smaller than most._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I was not given much choice in the matter, yet I do not think this is the worst job I could have been given.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I suppose, either way I hope you talk to the other Black Eagles here, hopefully we can sway you to teach our class this coming year.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth gave a slight tilt of their head in parting and walked to see who else was around. Their steps didn’t even falter when the memory of Edelgard on her knees awaiting death with as much dignity as she could get played before them. Their stride never missed as beat as they dealt the last blow to the proud woman with the wretched sword. Nope, no one would ever had known what the newest faulty member was seeing if they looked at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________‘You do not have much of a choice in this. I am sorry I can try and halt them but I can not free of them entirely.’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________If Byleth tried hard enough they’d feel the small hands of the girl on her shoulders. ‘Please help me keep them down, I am not what I was once. I no longer have a childhood of emotionlessness to fall back on. Once this is finished I will face them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The classrooms were bustling and the chatter of students in the classrooms spilled out and mingled with that of the ones on the grass. Claude was the first one they spotted. If they wanted to they could sneak by him and come back later but that would only prolong the inevitable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey there Teach, have you met the Golden Deer yet. We might not be the most unified class but we’ve got a lot to offer.” His poster was deceptively relaxed as he spoke, but like always his eyes spoke volumes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m planning on talking to everyone today, this was sprung on me suddenly. I want to know more about the students I may teach this year.” That was the truth, mostly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Whatever you say Teach, I hope we can sway you to our side.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It took a lot not to smile at that, yet they managed and waved goodbye before heading towards Dimitri. The memories didn’t come this time, thankfully. The feeling of loss still welled within them but it was easier to control without having images to accompany them. Byleth made sure to send their gratefulness towards Sothis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The blond prince was the farthest away of the leaders but it was probably for the best._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ah, Professor, it was a surprise to hear you’d be teaching us this year.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It was unexpected, I would not have thought they’d want a mercenary to teach.” If they were anyone else and not Rhea’s pet project to revive Sothis they wouldn’t be. Rhea would be much more inclined to listen to Setheth if they weren’t so important to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well I hope you have a chance to speak to the other Blue Lions, we can be a bit hectic at times but everyone here is driven.” Hectic would be a bit nice way to describe literally any of the houses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I plan on talking to everyone I can,” with that Byleth said goodbye and walked towards the Black Eagle classroom. Thankfully all the other students were in their classroom, running around looking for everyone would be more somewhat hectic_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Black Eagles were by far and large the most organized of the classes, but they were still kids. That brought the insanity levels up significantly. Small mercies though - Byleth at least knew the students better this time around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You rescued Edelgard, that’s cool. My names Caspar!” Caspar’s enthusiasm was endearing but he let it carry him away sometimes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Linhardt was intelligent and driven, but he was only driven by his own interests and would otherwise sleep. “Linhardt, goodby.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was amusing that the older boy was unable to escape and sleep like he wanted. The two could thankfully curb one another… for the most part._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dorothea was sweet and strong but her search for a suitor could, at times, side track her. “Hello, my name is Dorothea, are you new around here? I could show you around if you’d like.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m Byleth and I’m just walking around at Rhea’s behest.” They smiled, polite as one could be when talking about Rhea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bernadetta was skilled but fearful to an extreme. As Byleth tried to speak to her she shrieked in fear, sometimes it was hard to connect this part of her with the strong fighter she could be on the battlefield. “I-I don’t talk to strangers!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sorry I didn’t mean to spook you.” Being kind to her and moving at her pace was the way to gain her friendship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Bernadetta this is not stranger. Our house leader owes them a great debt.” Ferdinand was driven but his competitive nature hindered him sometimes, running headlong into things to spite Edelgard was also a problem. At first encounter this wouldn’t be obvious but his habit of running headlong into things - was it any wonder he and Lorenz got along? No not really._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“ I am Hubert. A humble servant of Lady Edelgard. You have my thanks.” Hubert, loyal, smart and incredibly stubborn. He would be one of the hardest to actually sway their way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Petra had a handle on what she needed to do, not surprising from a princess. The language barrier was the only thing that slowed her down, if Byleth understood her language it would have been considerably easier for them both. “I am pleased to be meeting with… um. I am pleased to have met you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It is nice to meet you both. If either of you need me I’ll be walking around for most of the day.” With that they excused themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Byleth had their work cut out for them here, it would have to be a mix of gaining the students trust and trying to sway Edelgard and Hubert to not go through with their plans. That would hang on getting rid of Tomas and Monica and calming down Jeritza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________‘You may have to use their stubborness and loyalties. Hubert has in the past done the right thing in the event of Edelgards death to stop the Slither. He may be willing to help to ensure she survives. _Sothis’s voice was quiet as they left, introductions were always quick and always a bit funny from their point of view. The students either cared about their lifestyle or didn’t care at all.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________‘That would help, but we have to tread lightly too. If he finds us suspicious it’d be a problem.’ A problem like him trying to kill them. ‘It might help if we push him into other friendships as well, Edelgard too, she could use more friends.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Blue Lions were next. A house of old friends. As well as a class full of heartbreak in a way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It must be my lucky day for someone as lovely as you to appear before me. You’re the mercenary that saved Dimitri right? I’m Sylvain, feel free to say hi anytime.” Sylvain’s flirty nature hide a deep hatred for crests. He was a good fighter and a steady presence in the class but his habit of flirting tended to piss off his friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes I and my fathers men did, though Dimitri and the others held their own well.” Byleth replied, it wasn’t a lie, they held down when needed they would have just been overwhelmed if they’d stayed alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Felix was strong but his rampant anger and hatred would leave him bereft of close relationships in some futures. He could also run people down with his want to fight. “Dimitri says you’re quite skilled and he doesn’t just say that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ingrid was smart and driven but her duty to her house weighed her down at times. Her strength in flying and her quick mind made her very useful in the field. “You have my thanks as well as the thanks of the people of Faerghus.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mercedes was the older sister of the group but her scatterbrained habits could be a problem. Though she wasn’t as bad as on of her fathers men who would forget his axe if not attached to his back. “Hello, are you new or do you work at the monastery?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Before Byleth could even reply Annette spoke. “Oh! Are you the mercenary everyone is talking about it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Annette was a competent mage but her clumsiness made Byleth worry about giving her another weapon. Which was a bit of a problem because she was very skilled with an axe when given the chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes I am, though I am surprised that people have talked so much about me.” That was more true the first time through this, Jeralt was by far bigger new since he was an ex captain. Why was his kid more interesting?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ash was a sweet kid and very earnest but his life wasn’t easy and it made Byleth want to fix everything. “Hi, you must be the person everyone is talking about. I’m Ash. This is Dedue, he serves Prince Dimitri.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Last was Dedue, again like Hubert he was loyal and he’d follow Dimitri regardless of what happened. “Words cannot express my gratitude for rescuing his Highness.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I was doing what anyone should have done for terrorized people, I did not know who I was helping till after.” Lies, very big lies but no one would be able to tell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Again a mountain of work that would need to be navigated, but not as bad as the Eagles. If only for the fact that helping Dimitri stopped other problems from snowballing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________‘It is unfortunate that we were unable to start earlier. We’d be able to stop many things if that had been possible.’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That was true, they may have had their memories for a while but they were still a kid and still had to work as a mercenary going where the money was. It was also the problem of Those Who Slither being slippery and their penchant for taking the faces of others that made it hard for a kid to try and stop. Especially without Sothis over their shoulder giving advice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lastly was the Golden Deer. The most chaotic house, but at least they seemed to be aware of this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hilda was very skilled with words and an axe but her incorrigible laziness limited her. “Hey, are you that mercenary everyone’s going on about? Are you joining the Knights? My name is Hilda, this is Marianne.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I am one of the mercenaries that came back with the knights,” Byleth felt a small grin stretch over their face, “I have no desire to join the Knights but if Rhea asks I may consider it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Marianne was a potent healer but she was self conscious and might fall under her own insecurities. “Hello.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________More lies, they had no plans on being another body for Rhea to throw at her problems._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“My name is Lorenze.” He was good with a spear and, with help, was good at magic but his early ideas of nobility left others frustrated. “You must be the one who rescued Claude, honestly you shouldn’t have bothered.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ah yes he also had a similar problem as Ferdinand. Again not much of a surprise that the two could be friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lysithea as very strong mage with an unhappy past and a need to be taken seriously. “You’re the one who saved Claude right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes, but it wasn’t just me but also my father's mercenary group.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ignatz had immense potential but it had always been clear that this wasn’t the path he wanted to follow and his guilt weighed heavily on him. “You are? It’s nice to meet you, I’m Ignatz and my parents are Alliance merchants.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m Lysithea von Ordelia, please don’t forget it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Rapheal had heart but was easily distracted by his stomach. “Are you looking for the dining hall? It’s that way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No that’s captain Jeralt’s kid.” Leonie was driven but it was, at times, only pursuing this life because Jeralt. That had been a thing that frustrated Byleth when they’d first started remembering her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was almost a relief that there wasn’t someone who couldn’t be easily swayed among the Deer but it saddened Byleth a little. That Claude didn’t have someone who followed him faithfully amongst his classmates seemed unfair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________‘Hmm in many a life you filled that role did you not?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________‘I suppose, but it is still sad to me.’ As Byleth exited the classroom they prepared themselves to choose the class they’d lead. ‘I know that it has to do with mess the Alliance has become.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________‘You said it yourself, following Dimitri would be easiest in ways. Stop him from sliding down the bank that leads to madness and he would make a powerful ally. Have him as an ally and the other two may follow as well.’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________‘I know, we must change a lot to stop what is to come and to stop his madness but between the two of us we will manage. This time it will be different.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________With that they climbed the stairs to accept the position of the Blue Lions professor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The start of the year was upon them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am here to put a second chapter up and get some feedback. This is a chapter that is 99% following the game only because I needed to give Byleth's thoughts on everyone. 
> 
> Did you catch my dumb joke at the expense of Vaike? I love Awakening but I'm not planning on dropping jokes in everywhere, this one was simply too easy to leave alone. 
> 
> Next is chapter 3- Memories of the past, Decisions for the future  
> That will probably begin the actual schedule I'm gonna try for.


	3. Memories of the past, Decisions for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth talks to their class, their dad and must remember the deaths they've witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Spoilers for various routes - obviously!  
> ! Character deaths are talked at at length!

Making the choice to teach the Blue Lions only took a few moments, thankfully. Being around Rhea right now - when she still thought they were clueless and very easy to manipulate because of said cluelessness. Sothis’s emotions also hung over them in her presence. Her aching sorrow for her daughter felt as endless as an ocean at times, but it warred with the anger at the use of her name for violence and the manipulation of humans. 

It also didn’t help that Byleth was bombarded by both Hanneman and Manuela as well as the very obvious suspicious glaring coming from Setheth. Manuela’s flirting was at least average. She also wasn’t flirting with their dad was considerably better as that felt weird no matter how many times they experienced it. Even weirder when she turned around and flirted with them a second later.

Hanneman’s intrigue into their possible crest was still quaint. Byleth was actually curious to see how his crest finder really worked and why it never gave the full view of their crest. 

_‘That may change you know, you and I are more aware than ever before. We are as close to being one as we can be without merging. Though I too am curious to see what it may bring this time. _Sothis mused.__

__Byleth knew she wasn’t wrong. Though would it be a benefit for everyone to know their crest so early? It certainly wouldn’t be a secret, Hanneman, as nice as he was, was a scientist first and would be more likely to discuss it then horde the knowledge. Byleth pushed that thought towards Sothis as they left the audience chamber. It was close to dinner and they’d need to talk to their class before they retired._ _

___True, we will have to be cautious. Also do not forget to speak with your father, he may not be very loose lipped even now but pushing caution early so he is not quite literally backstabbed._ _ _

____Byleth grinned internally, first talking to the Lions, then food, finally talking to Jeralt._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____The Blue Lions classroom was very lively. The students all gathered around when Byleth came in, evidently Dimitri hadn’t been able to keep the secret that they were the potential professor under wraps long._ _ _ _

____It was very cute to see them all excited like this and amusing to see that excitement switch to nervousness as they worry over how to address them. It never mattered and there were plenty of students who wouldn’t have cared anyway._ _ _ _

____“I’m fine with you addressing me however you prefer. If you feel better calling me professor I’ll answer to it but I am not going to say you have to address me that way.”_ _ _ _

____The feeling of amusement extended to Sothis as well. Her happiness at seeing _them _happy streamed through their link to Byleth. It wasn’t hard to remember she was a mother. Her own devotion to the children under their care often made Byleth wonder not only if this is what their own mother would have been like but also how Rhea could ever use her name for violence.___ _ _ _

______“Now we have a short amount of time to prepare for the mock battle. I expect you all in class come Monday when they officially start.” Easy enough and it gave Byleth time to scout the monastery for the weekend. “Otherwise I suggest you all pick two fighting styles you wish to begin learning in and get acquainted with how they feel. Obviously the battle itself will not be full scale nor will anyone be allowed to harm other students badly. The full set of rules will be explained in class before hand.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Byleth scanned their faces, happy to see that they all seemed to be taking their words seriously. They had an idea what weapons her students would choose but sometimes it changed slightly. They’d also be pushing all her students to learn enough faith magic to use heal. It was immensely valuable in the field to have more than one or two kids running about trying to heal wounds._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve nothing else to announce, go get some dinner and then do what you will with your free time till curfew.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The class disappeared easily, Mercedes and Annette likely headed to see if they could get a chance to make some sweets after dinner. Dedue and Dimitri walked out more slowly, Byleth was too far away to hear what they might be discussing. Felix looked about ready to stalk off to the training grounds only to be caught by Sylvain. Likely to make sure his friend didn’t spend every moment training._ _ _ _ _ _

______How successful the older boy would was up in the air. Byleth silently wished them luck and made a note to check on the two later to make sure neither killed the other._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ashe had hung around near them as the others left. Byleth turned to them, “You should go get dinner, it’s not good to skip meals.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Very hypicrital coming from them but Ashe didn’t know that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, sorry Professor. I wanted to ask a question about choosing fighting styles.” He paused a moment, likely to straighten out his thoughts. “How should we go about testing which would be a good fit for us?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would suggest heading to the training grounds this weekend and seeing how well you like the feel of different weapons. Of course you cannot test magic very well there so I’ll be spending time in class testing for magic sensitivity.” They needed to get the materials to do so from the library and Manuela. “You’ve been started on bow training correct?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, I was told my speed would benefit an archer.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then you’ve been advised well. I’d suggest trying axes or spears, having a close ranged weapon on hand will protect your life if you’re ever backed into a corner.” A very real possibility for any student but not one many archers actually acknowledged._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ashe smiled at them, “Thank you Professor, I’ll take that into consideration.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With that the boy left and Byleth followed shortly after, only staying long enough to grab the guide for classes from their desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______The classrooms were thankfully not far from the dining hall. Even better the cooks were serving a pheasant roast along with a variety of fruits and buttered rolls. Byleth wasn’t picky in the slightest but they were well aware of how often fish was on the menu and that sometimes got dull._ _ _ _ _ _

______The dinning hall was filled with students and Knights, the students were mostly eating with their own housemates. Not surprising but something that even without Byleth’s intervention happened._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lysithea would end up gravitating to Mercedes and Annette because of their talent with sweets. Apparently having a sweet tooth was a great conversation starter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ferdinand, Lornze, and Sylvain would all somehow manage a strange friendship that at all times revolved around nobel duties or lovely girls. Byleth was sure there was more to it but sometimes it was hard to parse what they were actually talking about since all three used more pink prose then a poet._ _ _ _ _ _

______Plenty of other students crossed house barriers to make friends and at times Byleth’s hand in it was almost non existent. It seemed even times of trouble didn’t stop friendships from being forged._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finding Jeralt wasn’t particularly hard, it was too soon for Rhea to send him out on missions yet. So he was in his new office sorting out paperwork. A lot of it, it seems. Both for the knights and to try and redistribute control over his mercenary group. Though if memory serves they’ll likely come to Byleth’s aid in battle rather than be dispersed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Father,” never sneak up on a highly trained mercenary. It would end with something sharp in any number of important bits._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey kid,” he sounded tired. “So you choose a house?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, I’m leading the Blue Lions. How long have you been working?” Byleth pulls one of the study chairs close to his side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Huh I wouldn’t have thought you’d go for them. The Eagles seem more your speed, effective and a bit ruthless if their leader is anything to go by. Or the Deer if only for the challenge of whipping them into shape.” He smiles and reaches to ruffle their hair. “I remember you being the fiercest trainer to new recruits once you were old enough.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmm,” Byleth leans into the touch. It’s no longer strange for them to seek it out, but it doesn’t stop them from noticing Jeralts lack of an answer. “It was either be tough or they’d get killed. Or screw up our contract somehow.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know, I know. So why the Lions?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know, something just felt right.”  
Their father moved to stretch, he’d likely been here for a while. If only to get caught up on how the knights were fairing and other general news. Goddess knows how much had changed in the years since he left. _ _ _ _ _ _

_______‘I know it is only a saying but why would I know that?’ _It was very hard to keep a straight face as Sothis spoke.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘People believe you are omniscient, all seeing.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘Such nonsense! I was never all knowing or all seeing, I am ‘The Beginning’, not ‘The Everything.’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘I am aware of that but you are a goddess and many believe that counts for a lot.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth quickly shook their head, trying to get back on track. Sothis was a delight but she was also very distracting. “If you’ve been here for a while you should get something to eat and then rest. I doubt Rhea will be cross at you for that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I suppose so, I know you won’t let me do anything to run myself ragged.” Jeralt chuckled before sobering, “I’m sorry Byleth for dragging you into this. It was never in my plans to be dragged back here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I understand,” they did, as much as it sucked at times this was a part of their destiny. “I wish I’d been able to go with you though, my strengths lie in fighting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t sell yourself short kid. You’re a ruthless fighter for sure but you’re also whip smart. I’m sure teaching won’t be that difficult.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Still, we have always had each others backs. Rhea is going to be sending you all over is she not?” While Byleth was concerned for their father’s safety there were no time lines they’d seen where he was killed prior to Kronya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll be fine kid, Alois may seem a bit eccentric but he’s a good fighter and from what I’ve seen of the other knights they’re no pushovers either.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Still, promise me you will be safe.” They didn’t want to think of losing their father again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I promise kid. I’ll make sure to come back in one piece.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Normally Byleth had no problem sleeping in new places. Possibly the perk of having a literal goddess looking over them. But the sirens song of sleep was not being sung tonight. They knew once they fell asleep they’d relive memories of war and death over and over again till morning. Not even Sothis could help them here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maybe it was punishment for their failures in past lives, doled out by an unforgiving cosmos bigger than them, bigger than Sothis. It was perhaps that helplessness that kept said goddess quiet tonight. Simply knowing they were helpless was uncomfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth’s shoulders slumped as they settled down. The bed in their room had never been incredibly comfortable but now it felt like a slab of stone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Slowly Byleth slipped under the veil of sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth stood beside Claude looking over the bloodied grass of Gronder Field, bodies were all across the horizon. Their soldiers were roaming about, trying to find the injured to take to a healer and their people who’d fallen so they could be buried. Byleth sent Claude to healers, they’d seen him take a nasty hit late in the battle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth could easily pick out her students who had joined her in this battle. Marianne and Mercedes were healing those who stumbled past them on the way towards the army’s medical units. Lorenze and Leonie were coraling mounts whose riders were either dead or too injured to ride back on their own. Hilda and Lysithea had been sent out to track Dimitri. As unlikely as it was that they could stop him or track him far but they needed to know if he fell. Ignatze and Ralpheal were gathering seriously wounded and loading them into carts to send back to the healers. Farther away Byleth could make out Felix but they couldn’t tell what they were doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Those who were covered in the different uniforms of the three groups were countless and Byleth would never know all their names. So they combed the field for the bodies of the other students who’d fallen. It was the least they could do to give them a burial. Of course all the soldiers would be buried but Byleth didn’t want them to be forgotten in mass graves. Maybe that was heartless of them. Other soldiers deserved it too but they couldn’t wait in Empire territory that long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As they walked over the field she began to see the bodies of those she actually knew. Bernadetta’s form was still on the platform on the central hill. The front of her purple dress was nearly brown with dried blood, a horrifyingly deep gash ran from from her left shoulder nearly to her right hip. An Axe likely her down fall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It seemed she was the only Empire casualty from their old class._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Kingdom was not so lucky, they had been a smaller group and Dimitri was hardly in a place to lead effectively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Near the river were fallen pegasus knights. Farthest away from the small backup Byleth found Ingrid. Maybe she had been rushing to Dimitri’s side, still as loyal to him even as mad as he had become. Her lovely mount had been downed quickly, it’s white feathers were red and mangled. Possibly from Bernadetta before she fell or from a blast of magic from Lysithea. Pegasus fliers nearly always died from the fall. It seems that was how Ingrid fell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finally Byleth made it to Felix’s side, he was closest to where the Kingdom had held their ground. His head was bowed, knelt before a body with shoulders shaking so slightly Byleth would have missed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They didn’t miss the telltale red hair of the body before him, even with the face turned away. Sylvain. They settled a hand on the man's shoulder, trying to give them some comfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Felix go see Flayn in the medical tent.” They spoke softly, “I’ll make sure they all get proper burials.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They watched Felix walk away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth hated this war more every day. They hadn’t known who’d be there today, their knowledge of who was marching under the kingdom banner. Could only guess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________In the cove of trees nearby was a horse, likely one of the fallens who hadn’t been spooked off. Byleth grabbed its reins and pulled it back over to her fallen friend. They’d gather their bodies to be carted back to the cathedral so they could be buried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The world darkened as they lifted Sylvain’s body and another memory took its place. -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth was surrounded by their students, fiercely fighting towards where Edelgard was. They were surrounded by mages in masks and elite soldiers. Dimitri was beside them and Dedue beside him. The other lions were fighting as best they could, trying not to fall under the onslaught._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Flayn was huddled behind them, helping with heals and rescues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A scream rang out as Ashe was shot down, falling from his Wyvern alarmingly quick towards the white marble floor. Byleth grabbed hold of time and pulled it back just as they say - and heard- the archer hit the ground. They shouted at Flayn to pull Ashe back towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That left another student open, Annette was consumed by a cloud of black magic. Dead before she hit the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Turn the time back, feel the strain, understand their limited use. Again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth rushed to cover the girl. Blocking the hit and sending a stronger spell back at the mage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A wave of pain raced over them, her students shouted in pain behind them. Annette fell again, Mercedes followed moments after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rewind again and again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The world tilted and the memory slide out and Byleth fell into another. They got shorter, faster.  
.  
.  
.  
Claude killed in Derdriu. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ferdinand and Hubert killing each other in Enbarr._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Caspar falling before Linhardt could heal him, the two separated in an ambush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth with their sword cutting Edelgard down, the proud woman dying on her terms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Petra cornered by bandits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marianne torn apart by her cursed ancestor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lorenze trying to shield innocents as they raced across a bridge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________More and more deaths. More and more blood coating Byleth’s soul. Seeing the corpses of her friends, dead eyes looking towards the sky. Byleth tearing themselves apart as they pulled on time and raced to save who they could. Friends killing each other. Friends watching as their friends, their loved ones were run through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Byleth held them as they begged, pleaded for others to wake up. As they cried over cold bodies who perished in the infirmary, or over caskets. As they died._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The screams would haunt their dying days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mercifully they woke up. Tears streaking down their face as they shook._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sothis wrapped her arms around them, not quite solid but still there. Still enough to give some comfort as she sang quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Behind the two the sun began to crawl over the horizon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter set out. Byleth's plans will begin to be seen later but first, guilt!  
> Lots of guilt. Some of the deaths are actual cannon ones, a lot are me remembering how stupidly I've gotten someone killed because I wasn't looking at the whole map. 
> 
> Schedule - I'm going to hope to set Sunday as my update day. Or at the least early Monday. I will be back to classes in a week or so. So when big tests come up I may miss an update but hopefully not. I'm on tumblr as snowyowlrose If things change I'll try to update there.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth begins to help students, have a small crisis, and plans.

Byleth laid awake for a few more hours till they had to get up. Sothis’s hands moving ineffectually through felt soothing even if they couldn’t really _feel _it.__

__All the death they saw, all the times they couldn’t save someone. It likely wasn’t even all the times their students had died. What of the times they, themselves, had been killed? It wasn’t likely to happen because of Sothis watching their back, but if she weren’t there to save them? What then?_ _

__Byleth has had too much time to think of time. There were probably times when they never got Sothis’s help, never survived past childhood. Similarly there was probably times when some of her students never making it to the Officers Academy._ _

__That wasn’t a fun train of thought and made their head spin._ _

___‘We should not think of the times we have no knowledge of, for they are not relevant to what we wish to stop.’ ____ _

____Byleth hummed quietly in acknowledgement. They needed to get ready for the day ahead. It was a weekend, a time for them to talk to their students. A time to forge bonds._ _ _ _

____Dedue, Sylvain, and Flayn would all have tasks they’d ask for help with, though it was more their way of helping them find their way around the monastery. They’d be able to start scouting out how best to handle Tomas and Jeritza as well._ _ _ _

____Tomas was not even the real man, he had likely been killed in the time when he left the church. Solon was the only one there now. He was clever but weak. If Byleth could find a time to lure him away they could kill him before the Remire disease happened. Possibly frame it as an ambush._ _ _ _

_____‘You will be under scrutiny if that happens. Why not use those skills you’ve learned from the golden deer’s leader? You know many potent poisons that can kill in moments from studying with him.’ ____ _ _ _

______‘That could put Claude under that same scrutiny I want to avoid. I do not want him to be hurt but that may not be a bad idea. If I can make it look like something that could happen from old age.’_ _ _ _ _ _

_______‘Would Manuela be suspicious? ____ _ _ _ _ _

________‘No, not if we are careful. We may be able to do it and force him to return to his true form.’ That was the best option. It would alert Rhea to her enemies being active while making it impossible for Monica to slip in. Rhea would know that they had powers to take on other faces surely, so a student looking hale and whole after a year of confinement wouldn’t be so easily allowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With Jeritza it might just be better to gain his respect in a fight and then poke and prod him into helping them. When allied with the western church he didn’t fight unless actively engaged and didn’t listen to the leader at all. In other incarnations he only fought for the hell of it and would back off at Edelgards order. That was likely just because he was grateful to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘He, like many of your students, has a sweet tooth. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘And like a few others has a death wish.’ Byleth wasn’t thrilled by that. To many people with death wishes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________‘I’m just reminding you he is like his sister and her friends.’ _Sothis huffed though there was no bite to her words, _‘I don’t have to remind you that you too also have a death wish at times.’ ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Byleth cringed a little as they tugged on their coat. It wasn’t wrong to say they’d had a very powerful death wish at times. After their father died, after their students got killed in ways they’d been unable to stop.  
With a shake of their head Byleth cleared away the thoughts and memories. With a few more moments to pull their hair up in a neat bun they were done and out the door. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Setheth was out front, not quite glaring but very obviously displeased at everything that was going on. No surprise, it took a lot to get the grumpy man to actually like them. Thankfully his daughter was a good balance to his reasonable grumpiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Professor, as of today you are part of the Academy. Please do not make Rhea regret allowing you to teach here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t plan to do anything other than teaching my students to the best of my ability.” Not totally true but Setheth wouldn’t understand what they were doing yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________With that they excused themselves and began to make the rounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dedue was kind in his request to plant some seeds. Byleth was glad they’d accepted this request in the past, the greenhouse would end up being a sanctuary to them in nearly every life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dimitri was bright eyed as he spoke, giving them a run down on how everything worked and where things were. “There are plenty of places to find time to hone skills and relax when time is allowed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Byleth was glad to see the young Prince happy, though his emotions were likely still boiling under his skin. “I am happy to hear that, I enjoy fishing a bit when I have time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“There is a pond that is always stocked with fish for use here. There is said to be a great number of interesting fish there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I will have to try my luck there then.” Byleth resisted the urge to ask either student to join them. That was certainly not appropriate, even if they did just want to spend time with their students._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Though there were plenty of students around who liked to fish, maybe asking them would be better. And several people who would not, under any circumstances be persuaded to get anywhere near the pond. For good reasons and Byleth would not force them if they didn’t want to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Speaking of someone who’d not be persuaded to get near the pond, Sylvain asked them to share a meal with some of the ladies. Easy enough to do. Even though the young man flirted with them within the next breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Byleth walked around, dropped off the seeds with the gardeners and paid for them to be given the best treatment. They spoke with Ashe about plants, with Leonie about their father. Talked to everyone at the dining hall and fishing for Flayn. Sitting down with Hilda and Marianne for a quick meal. They wandered through the classrooms speaking with Lorenze about teas and Dorethea about her hobbies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ending up in the upper levels of the church wasn’t what they wanted to do, Rhea was someone they still wanted to avoid right now. She’d calm down in a little bit, not be so obvious about how badly she only saw Byleth as Sothis minus some parts. But their father was here as well as their fellow teachers. Manuela was flirty, though much more forward about it then Sylvain had been - maybe it was an authority thing - but she was easily distracted as Byleth swiped a book on poisons from her desk when they asked for a few crystals to help find magic sensitive people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They’d put it back before any battles happened, they just needed to look up some of the more potent concoctions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hanneman asked for them to try their Crest machine when they passed by their door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“If you have a crest it might be helpful to know you have it.” He was earnest in his search for knowledge but Byleth needed to test things before hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I do not believe I have one, but if it is so important than I can come back after the mock battle. Before then I’m hoping to focus on working with my students and am looking to gather resources for them.” In their mind they begged the man to buy it. He could be so relentless when it came to crests and knowledge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ah, of course Professor!’ The man chuckled, “I wish you all the luck with your preportations. Manuela and myself will not go easy on you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They wouldn’t be able to dissuade Hanneman for long but they’d test the machine out later in the dead of night and possibly tamper with it. Neither Sothis or Byleth was confident on how it would affect things for them to be exposed as the holder of the Crest of Flames._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________With that dodged they walked towards the Library. The room while somewhat cramped was wonderful. Shelves of books all squished into a single small room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Byleth slipped quietly in the door, eyes sweeping over the room. A few church members here and there, a few students like Ignatz and Linhardt and in the corner looking for all the world like a kind old man, was Tomas. Er Solon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He was not very threatening looking. Hunched over himself and a walking stick. Thin hair and a kind, wrinkled face. It was no wonder he managed to fool everyone. It was like he was just a humble librarian but he was always a little too quick to answer. When they had helped Claude in the past he would push suspicion on the church whenever possible, likely knowing Claude would take the initiative and push deeper. Doubt the church more as he did so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When Flayn went missing in all their lives students pointed the finger at him for asking around about her and them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Why had Byleth never listened?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Why had they never felt the heat of his lingering gaze as he tried to figure them out?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________‘Focus! Do not bother with what ifs in this situation!’ _Sothis’s voice was loud in their mind. Loud and fairly angry.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________‘Sorry, I’m mad that I never caught on, but you’re right. I need to focus. He will be dealt with soon enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Byleth slipped into their room having walked around the school and talked to as many people as they could. They had a smaller separate plan to help those students who needed a bit of extra help. Rhea had always tasked them with giving some herbs to students who were distressed in some way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Might as get a jump on that where they could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Linhardt and Annette were more just watching over them. Annette’s clumsiness could be curbed a bit, maybe they could start teaching her to dance? Byleth had helped some fighters in the past focus on something if they were prone to falling over themselves. Since Annette wasn’t a very physical fighter dancing would give her a good focus point and likely bring her joy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Actually trying to start a dance group wouldn’t be bad, plenty of students would enjoy it and nearly all of them had aptitude for it if pushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Linhardt was more about his sleeping habits. He would get so into his studies when he was actually interested in. Byleth wasn’t fooling themselves into thinking they’d stop him or that his sleeplessness was just because he stayed up too late._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________‘You shouldn’t fool yourself into thinking the only one that need help are the ones Rhea deems in need of it. All of your students need help.’ _Sothis chimed in.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ever the helpful presence in their mind. One did not need to be a goddess to understand how much of a mess all their students were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________‘ I can still hear that. Plus you, yourself, are no better. This morning proved that.’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________‘I know. But we cannot stop and until I fix some events in our favour I can’t confide in any of them.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________‘You have me. Talk to me when you need to. You can feel now and with your memories comes all those feelings.’ _Sothis spoke softly.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Byleth for a moment had forgotten she was a mother. It was more evident in that moment than ever before. It was easy to see past the young face she bore, perhaps she only looked like that for Byleth’s sake. They had thought before how tragic it would have been for her to have been murdered at a young age for her kind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________‘You can calm your racing thoughts Byleth. It is true that I am young for my kind, but we are nearly ageless when compared to humans. I was not quite as I am when I died.’ _Sothis paused, untangling thoughts, _‘I think the way I am is because this is what I remember best. I’m not sure myself. ’ ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________That made the most sense out of anything Byleth could cook up. ‘I’m sorry I got off track. I will talk to you, I promise. I must also talk to my students. Just carefully.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________‘Of course. But first, poisons.’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________‘Yes, potent enough to kill and make it look like age finally took him. Without any noticeable flavours or scents.’ They settled before their desk and opened the book they’d swiped. The other items they’d collected from around the monastery in their classroom. Tomorrow would be testing students before their mock battle, tonight was prep for murder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________‘Just keep it away from your students or we will have to turn back the clock.’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Byleth rolled their eyes and didn’t respond back. They already knew they had to be careful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Plants were first up in the book and took up the majority of it, logical as it was more likely that students would eat something they shouldn’t without knowing more often then getting poisoned from dark magic or other more intensive poisons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Nightshade was out. It took too long to take effect and was noticeable. Hemlock might work if they slipped it in at night but it would be a last resort since Solon might be able to get help for it. Monkshood was more for paralysis. Page after page set up flowers and fruits that were nasty but easily treated if identified quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________‘If I could get away with snagging supplies from Claude or Hubert I might have tried that.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Both of those two would know if something was missing and be one guard. Not what they needed so they continued to flip through the books pages. Magic was an option, Byleth held their past experiences and they’d once chose to learn the darker forms of magic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Near the middle of the book was a flower that caught their eye - Amaryllis - a small red flower whose roots could make a nasty poison that might just be what they wanted. It attacked the heart quickly and if done carefully was nearly impossible to detect from taste or scent alone. It left a slight pink color though. Not a problem, Solon was more likely to partake in mulled wine which was dark and flavorful already._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Byleth smiled as they grabbed a small pocket book and wrote down what they could about the plant. They knew their way around the town and there were plenty of flower pickers around who’d would have the dainty flower. Then it was just a matter of distilling it in secret._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Demasking the man would hardly be a challenge either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________In their mind Sothis smiled as well. One of them that hurt Byleth and the others would soon no longer be a problem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont for the love of god take my poison research to heart. Cause that last one is just a pretty flower with a cool name - I mean its probs bad for pets but I doubt it'll hurt a person. 
> 
> Also classes start again tomorrow so lets see how well I write while going to those! Cause this was almost late because of a nasty storm that nearly took out my power. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want I'll see you on the next week hopefully.


	5. Class Starts Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has magic and a very useful trip to town.

Byleth’s first official day of teaching was already set to be hectic. They’d asked everyone to come with an idea of two different fighting styles they’d want to try and learn, plus they’d be testing for magic. Even though they knew who would be good and who wouldn’t with magic it was incredibly difficult to convince some - namely Felix - to start practicing early on without proving they could and that it would be worth it. 

So as they dressed for the day Byleth remembered to grab their book of notes on their students and the box of crystals before heading out. It was still fairly early in the morning, the knights and monks were up and about already. A very small amount of students were up at this time, before breakfast was served most would still relish in sleeping. And, if Byleth knew her well enough, Manuela would be as well. Otherwise she’d likely be dealing with a hangover. 

Byleth walked towards the Lions classroom, they’d grab something quick to eat in a moment, and set their things down on the desk. A quick look at the one chalkboard showed it hadn’t really been used for anything other than brief announcements. Likely Setheth’s doing. Byleth wiped it down and wrote out everyone’s names out leaving enough space for each to write their styles later. 

A little more tidying up around the room and they felt that it was good enough for the inevitable stream of students that would come after breakfast. 

_‘Hmm, you should go and get food yourself. It would not set a good example to skip meals.’_ Sothis’s presence settled over them, likely that she had just woken. 

She didn’t have to get ready to teach or fight when they were still mercenaries - so the Goddess would seem to sleep till whenever she wanted. Something Byleth would be forever jealous of. But with that push the new teacher left for the dinning hall. 

They gave small greetings to those they passed by, a few of their fellow mercenaries were wandering about. After so long following Jeralt’s early morning training routine it seemed some couldn’t sleep past a certain time. They knew the rest of the band would likely be hanging around later, only a few had gone their separate ways after Jeralt was conscripted back into the Knights. Byleth had always taken comfort in knowing the men and women that would make up their battalion were the same people they’d grown up with time and again. 

At the dining hall Byleth greeted a few early risers and the kitchen staff before grabbing a small plate of food. Lysithea, Felix, Ashe were up and about, not too surprising. The latter two being up from sheer habit and the former to get the breakfast she wanted. Bernadetta was also up, but Byleth nearly missed the small girl with how small she made herself when eating. She was likely there to avoid the flood of students that would come when it was later.

Byleth also doubted that the three leaders would still be sleeping, though if they would leave their rooms yet was up for debate. 

Byleth took a seat at the table to Blue Lions were occupying. 

“Good morning Professor!” Ashe greeted cheerfully. 

“Morning Ashe, Felix.” Byleth greeted them both

“Morning.” Felix’s response was about as enthusiastic as expected but it would take time for the boy to warm up to them for anything other than a good fight. 

“Are you excited to begin teaching Professor?” 

“I suppose so, I’m excited to see what everyone has picked to learn and to see which of you has magical potential.” It was not their fault they didn’t seem excited.

It was just their voice… and face and everything else. 

_‘You do give yourself much credit, or the children for that matter. Most figure you out eventually don’t they?’_ Sothis had no right to sound as smug as she did. None at all. 

“Why test us for magic? The ones that already wanted to learn it have.” 

Byleth had to restrain themselves from even twitching, the desire to roll their eyes at the young man was overwhelming. “Knowing magic give one the edge of the battle field. If your weapon breaks in combat knowing how to shoot fire would save them and given enough time to get to someone who has other weapons.” 

Byleth was careful as they let sparks of electricity travel over their gloved hands. They had learned how magic backlash scarred the hands and had spent time finding gloves to negate some of it. “When I fight and see a comrade being overwhelmed I can send thunder to strike down some of their enemies if I know I cannot make it in time to strike one down with a sword or ax.” 

They release the magic, letting it dissipate into the air leaving only the faint smell behind. Byleth felt a small sense of satisfaction at the contemplative look that settled on Felix’s face. In other lives he was a powerful Mortal Savant, the magic only benefited his fighting style that used his speed over defense. 

“That and knowing magic means knowing healing, I’ve always found it useful to be able to heal other quickly so they can have my back better.” 

The rest of the meal consisted of more small talk before Byleth excused themselves to get to the class first. 

\---

They should have known this would start out fine and turn into a disaster. The class had only just got finished putting their fighting preferences down and it spiraled from there. They were not even entirely sure how an argument had spread so quickly.

Scratch that - they knew exactly how it happened and it was the four old friends knowing just what button to press to get a reaction. Ingrid and Felix had started on some disagreement about sword techniques and what benefit having tight formations would be. That had very quickly become shouting and snipping each other which quickly tangled Dimitri and Sylvain into it. Even when there was good intentions (Dimitri) and just wanting to get a word in (Sylvain). Both very quickly got wrapped up in the argument which snowballed. Felix snapped at Dimitri and Ingrid at Sylvain and then they were all arguing very loudly. 

Which quickly brought the rest of them into it. Dedue, Mercedes, Annette, and Ashe tried to speak and work on calming everyone down. This lead to all of them trying to talk over one another making the noise level rise. 

This needed to end before the other classes came to investigate and it got even louder. 

In their head Sothis was cackling.

In their head Byleth counted down from ten. Once they hit one Byleth moved to the window, opened it and released a very weak but still very loud thunder spell into the air outside. 

The resounding boom shut everyone up very quickly. If only because it had startled them all. Byleth couldn’t wait to get chewed out by Setheth later, for behavior unbefitting a teacher. And then get questioned by other students even later.

“Now that everyone is listening we’re moving on. When I call each of you up I’ll have you grab one of these crystals,” they opened the case with different size crystals resting inside. “Once you’ve got one I’ll direct you try to create a small flame. The crystal will help you focus your energy and direct it without you needing to know much magic theory. Annette, Mercedes you are both excused as you both already know you can perform magic and have some training in it.” 

Byleth grabbed one and demonstrated, the stone glowed a bright blue and easily set alight a small ball of flame that hover over their palm.

“Ashe.” The grey haired boy got up and walked to the front without hesitation. The boy grabbed one of the crystals, it glowed a very dim green in his hand. 

“Ok, what you need to do is think of fire. Like lighting a match, feel the warmth of it pool at your fingertips.” Byleth gently guided him through it, not expecting much.

Very small sparks jumped from his fingertips. Like those that came when two swords clashed together. Ashe was great with a bow and could learn to be a wonderful Wyvern Lord but magic would never be his strong suit. Heal would be the best they could hope for. 

When it was clear that nothing more would come from it Byleth took the crystal from him and sent him back to his seat. 

“Dedue.”

The results were similar. Dedue had potential to learn powerful fire magic it would take a long time, Byleth had always advised him to focus on other areas. The small flame he managed wavered above his fingers before flickering out. 

“Dimitri.” 

Another small flame that faded away quickly. Dimitri, if pushed, was better suited to healing but he was often very worried he’d hurt someone instead of healing them. 

“Felix.”

A stronger flame appeared, not very big but still noticeably brighter than the others. Byleth knew Felix was mainly good at thunder spells but they would always push him to learn some magic. It saved him before to many times for them to dismiss. 

“Ingrid.”

A flame similar to Felix’s appeared in her hand. Ingrid could learn magic well enough and surprisingly didn’t seem to have an element specialty but she often chose to focus more on her flying skills. 

“Sylvain”

A very bright flame sprung up, like that from a new candle. Sylvain was great as a dark knight if he wanted to follow that route and could learn a few spells that made him a very powerful foe towards demonic beasts. 

With the last of them finished Byleth put the crystals back into their spots. It would take about a day for them to recharge from use so Byleth would give them back after. 

“As you can see plenty of you can learn to use magic in some capacity, it can be a helpful tool in combat and knowing to heal can mean the difference between an ally living and dying before you. I won’t force anyone to try and learn it on top of the skills you choose to have me guide you in but I highly encourage it.” 

As they finished the bells tolled to signal an end to classes for the day. “I will meet you all tomorrow here. We will begin with a general lecture on combat abilities, their pros and cons in battle,” all of them began to gather their things to leave, “after lunch we will meet at the training yard to begin learning more about the weapons you each chose. For today read up on at least one combat art of your choosing and come back with some questions for me.”

With that they dismissed the class.

\--- 

Byleth wandered into town later in the evening. They were on a mission. Yet they had to carefully look like they were just meandering about. 

They spent some money on a few shields for the students, a sturdy new bow before coming across a small flower stall. Byleth looked over the collection, blue eyes wandering over the flowers till they found a few small red blooms. 

A small twitch of their lips was all anyone would see as they bought a few Amaryllis, Babies Breath, and Lilacs. 

As they wandered back towards the monastery, picking up a few potions and antitoxins on the way. In a weeks time Byleth would have their very own blooms and would be able to harvest a few roots to make a decent poison. 

The other flowers would go to Ferdinand and Lysithea respectfully. All in all a very nice trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not late I just got caught up cause they had a tattoo convention and I ended up there all day Saturday. I didn't know my italics had messed up in other chapters so I'm going to go back and edit them to make Sothis and Byleth's convos easier to follow.
> 
> Question for ya'll - Do you want to see romance in this fic? If so, if I make a quick anon survey would ya'll be willing to answer it? 
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think! Other wise I'll see ya'll next weekend when Solon get's his just deserts!!!


	6. A Battle to Remeber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mock battle!

Byleth had plenty of things on their plate that they would argue that it wasn’t completely their fault they almost overslept the day of the mock battle. The argument could also be made that it wasn’t that bad to start with because they weren’t going very far from the monastery for the battle so getting up early wasn’t entirely necessary. Until they remembered just who they had to deal with - half of their students were ready to go before dawn - either in anticipation or due to nerves - the other half would have been more than happy to sleep in some. Byleth still had to try and wake up a few of them. 

But any excuses didn’t hold water in the face of a frustrated Setheth, mostly because they couldn’t explain why they’d been busy running about the market, greenhouse and the monastery proper. Byleth figured not even the dumbest bandits would confess to preparing to murder someone. So they simply took the short lecture Setheth must have had prepared before gathering the students and supplies needed for the battle. 

Byleth moved through the motions of handing out blunt training weapons, wooden sword, axes, and lances, arrows with tips covered, getting hit would still hurt but it’d be preferable to taking an actual strike. Mages were prohibited to basic spells. Along with all that they also gave out Vulneraries to everyone. Once that was done they just needed to get to the battle grounds. 

_‘At least you don’t have to camp the night.’_ Sothis was the only reason they were awake at the moment. 

‘It wouldn’t be that bad if we had to, technically we will have to for the Battle of Eagle and Lion.’ 

_‘Byleth, you are a force of nature, but please remember you have two of the three children who are afraid of ghosts in your house. As well as the fact that all three together could probably manage to terrify not only themselves but others as well.’_

That was true. Lysithea could work herself up like no tomorrow and Ashe and Annette along with her could definitely spoke any of the others who were slightly more gullible. 

_‘Not to mention that all the houses would be together for safety reasons which means Hilda’s complaining about being dirty and if it were to rain Caspar would be on edge, and several students have chronic nightmares. You would likely have a group of children flocking to you because you are a big strong mercenary.’_ It was very unfair that Sothis could mock them like that and still sound somewhat honest. 

‘I am not that big or that scary.’ It was true while they weren’t as short as they were in other lifetimes they also weren’t the tallest - this time around they were about the same height as Mercedes. 

_‘ No but you are strong and the little ones might see you as better protection then the flirty songstress and the obsessive scholar.’_ Byleth didn’t need to see her to know she was looking far too pleased. _‘ Plus we both know you wouldn’t turn any of them away.’_

‘No I wouldn’t, but that’s not what we need to focus on.’ 

_‘ Yes, yes I’m aware. I wouldn’t worry too much, you’ve got the one class that actually listens to their leader. We both know Lorenze and Ferdinand will take off at the chance to prove they’re better in some way.’_

“Professor!” Before Byleth could respond Dimitri appeared beside them. 

Byleth look towards the young prince, still keeping half their attention of the other students walking in little groups. It was an hour walk to the site. There was no rush. 

“Well I was wondering what you’re ideas for the battle will be. They didn’t give you much time to work with us before this.” 

“I’ve got a few ideas, we’re only taking four students each and the classes professor. We need a healer of course, so Mercedes is a must. Even if this is only a practice battle I’m going to try and keep any of you from being taken out. Having a ranged attacker works as well. So Ashe or Annette. I’m leaning more towards Ashe. He’s very quick on his feet and since we’re going against both houses at once speed at taking them down will be key. That leaves our two others.” They look at Dimitri again, “well, more correctly one. You as the house leader and most practiced fighter will join.”

“That’s all very sound thinking professor. I know the others are all very enthusiastic to be apart of this, any of them would aid us. Who do you think the others will choose?” It was nice to see Dimitri curious. 

It made him seem younger. Hide his hurt from prying eyes. 

“Seeing the others interact I’d guess Edelgard will bring Hubert with her.” They smiled, “it is Hanneman’s choice but it’d be dumb to try and seperate them. Hubert will probably follower Edelgard’s lead and watch her back. Dorothea will probably be put in as healer, I get the feeling Linhardt would rather nap than fight. If Caspar isn’t put in he won’t join willingly. Ferdinand might not give Hanneman chance to consider any of the others. He seems competitive, if he charges without orders take him out quickly, okay?”

This might be cheating, Byleth knew all the moves, all the choices and all the dynamics. But this was the place to gain respect from not only the students but the other faculty as well. 

“That makes sense. I suppose reading group dynamics is a must for a mercenary.” 

“Not always, there are more than a few lone wolves out there. I just find it helpful.”

The prince hummed quietly. “What of the Deer then?” 

“Claude will want his heavy hitters out. Lorenze doesn’t respect him yet, like Ferdinand he’s likely to do what he thinks should be done rather than what works for the group. Hilda will also be out, honestly I don’t know if she’ll go down easily due to her laziness or if she’ll take this seriously. I would say Marianne for their healer but she seems timid and I’d guess she won't want to join in. Another long range person might work so Lysithea or Ignatz.” 

“It seems we’ve got the most diligent healer of the bunch.” Dimitri smiles a bit at his own joke. 

“It would seem so,” Byleth huffed a laugh, “I think Mercedes motherly instincts take over when she sees someone hurt. She definitely hovered over Annette when Felix got a good hit on her in training.”

“For all I’ve seen of her that seems to be a fair observation.” 

Up ahead Byleth watched as Ingrid elbowed Sylvain, the older must have said something that got on her nerves. Dedue was talking to Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes though he kept looking back at Dimitri. Felix was on Ingrid’s other side, Byleth might not have been able to see his face but his body language made her think of an angry cat.

“Why don’t you go and join the others? We’ve a bit longer of a walk and I’ve been told I’m not the most chatty person ever.”

“I don’t really mind,” Dimitri looked a bit stricten. Not wanting to offend them of course. 

“Neither do I, but I suspect they’d appreciate your company.” 

Byleth knew each of the lions would be more than welcoming to the prince. Most everyone would be happy to talk to him. They also knew Dimitri was a bit hesitant with this kind of thing, “plus I think Ingrid could use some back up with those two.” 

Dimitri gave them a small smile before leaving. Of course Ingrid could handle all three of them with little effort, but Dimitri’s hapless brand of help wouldn’t go unappreciated. 

\----

The area the battle took place on was the same as always. Large and mostly open with a few groups of trees carefully cultivated to provide cover, a healing alter to one side and a small wall for defense on the other. The Deer were positioned on the better defended side, Ignatz and Lorenz out front with Hilda and Claude in the trees. 

Byleth couldn’t see Mannuela but they knew she was farther back. She was more support based so it made sense. 

Hanneman stood on the alter with Edelgard, Hubert and Dorothea fanned out in front of him. Ferdinand farther out than them. 

Byleth had Dimitir and Mercedes just in front of them, Dedue and Ashe in front.

Jeralt gave the call to start and without fail Lorenz and Ferdinand rushed ahead. Definitely something to train out of them - it’d only get them killed if they kept it up. 

Dedue was a good wall again Ferdinand, axe able to catch the redheads spear and throw him off balance. Byleth moved forward and struck the noble across the chest with the flat of their blade, sending him tumbling. Ferdinand was winded, coughing as he attempted to get up. Dedue discouraged him with the blunted edge of his axe against the others throat. 

One of the spectating monks called Ferdinand out, he’d be ‘killed’ quickly and was pulled off the field. He looked like someone had insulted his statues as a noble. Or badmouthed his horse.

Dimitri was trading blows with Lorenz, the blonde on the defense from the lancers superior range. Just behind him Ashe was trading shots with Ignatz, defending his prince from the other archer. Mercedes was playing backup outside Ignatz’s range. 

Byleth pushed forward, sending Dedue over to assist Dimitri. Hubert was the closest of the Eagles and so Byleth moved towards him slowly, still keeping their students in sight.

Another shout to call a student out, Lorenze was out lance broken by Dimitri as he was sent sprawling. Ignatz and Ashe seemed to be at a stalemate. Byleth called for Dimitri to charge, Ignatz wouldn’t be able to draw quick enough to stop him.

Dimitri was upon the archer in moments and slammed the length of his spear into the other boys side. Followed quickly by a blunted arrow hitting Ignatz’s shoulder courtesy of Ashe. Another call and other down. 

Byleth called for a group up, wanting them to be in the trees. This plan was derailed almost immediately by a spell going flying into a tree. Chunks of bark exploding outwards. 

“Taking on both classes at once Professor? That’s very bold of you.” Edelgard’s voice rang out. 

Dimitri came alongside them, blue eyes roving the field. The other two deer were still hidden and Mannuela still out of sight. Hubert was closest to them, hand still glowing with remnants of a miasma. Edelgard and Dorothea were advancing cautiously. 

The tree was smoking slightly beside them, it was much nastier of a curse when on inanimate objects. A few old books would say something about the mechanics of it being a curse meant to sink into bodies so the effect on non human objects causes them to shatter or explode depending on the casters strength. 

Going against the mage wouldn’t be horrible, someone would take a hit trying to get close. Dedue didn’t have the resistance to magic needed to take that hit, Ashe would still be somewhat tired from the arrow fight. 

Byleth motioned for Dimitri and Mercedes to follow behind them. They readied their sword, moving to keep low to the ground. Not that it would do much good, Hubert was a good shot. The inky blackness began to gather at his fingers, yellow ringed his wrist as he slung the spell without hesitation. 

The cold that hit before the spell dug in was always unpleasant. The miasma hit their stomach and Byleth couldn’t help but stumble a little. The pain wasn’t so bad, it was still a weak spell but it didn’t make the nausea and sense of wrongness any easier to deal with. 

A quick flick of the wrist sent Dimitri forward to engage Hubert in battle. A wave of unpleasant nausea crawled up their throat - Byleth hated feeling sick. Thankfully Mercedes was beside them quickly, being guarded by the other two Lions and as she poured healing magic into them, dissipating the gross feeling. 

Dimitri was holding his own, not giving the mage a moment to build up another spell. A quick signal and Ashe was notching an arrow and firing. The first went far but the second grazed Huberts arm, not damaging his uniform but certainly bruising him if the slight grimace Byleth could see was any indication. 

Taking advantage of the moment Dimitri slashed the lance quickly across the taller man’s torso twice. The call went out and both enemies were down to three people each. 

Before anyone could catch their breath an arrow flew, striking Mercedes in the shoulder. Byleth winced, it would bruise badly and healers had problems actually healing themselves. 

“Dedue, protect Mercedes. Ashe stick close to me, aim for Dorothea.” Byleth was quiet, only projecting loudly enough to be heard. “Dimitri don’t let Claude distract you, he’s good at getting under people's skin. We’ll need to eliminate him and Dorothea quickly and everyone be careful. Mannuella is somewhere in the trees.”

Another arrow fired, this one being blocked by Dedue before it could hit Mercedes again. Byleth wanted to grin, the archer was very good at tactics even now. Trying to do what Byleth was attempting - taking out the healers before they could help again. 

With that the lions surged between the two tree bunches they kept in tight formation. Ashe aimed at Dorothea, sending shots off as quickly as he could, ducking around tree trunks. The young singer was the set healer for the eagles and she hadn’t yet gotten accustomed to the sword she’d been given. Edelgard on the other hand was well trained with her axe and Byleth could see her gearing up to charge. Claude was keeping his distance from Dimitri and Hilda was creeping up to get ahead of them. A flash of white gave away Mannuela’s position. Hilda was heading to her. 

Byleth sent Ashe back a bit. Dedue and Mercedes would back him if Edelgard charged before he could finish off Dorothea. With them more or less secure Byleth turned to Dimitri and nodded signalling a quick charge. The two together were enough to overwhelm the archer, though he still got a quick quip and a short shot that landed on Dimitri’s thigh. But the blows he took were enough to get him called out.

“Damn, you’re pretty strong Teach.” His green eyes showed a spark of curiosity and a bit of competitiveness. Good. 

“Hilda’s next and Mannuela will be behind her.” Byleth directed and swept an eye towards the others. Dorothea had been called out, she looked a bit unhappy at this. Ashe was moving back towards Mercedes, favoring his left arm. 

Dedue and Edelgard were fighting, both evenly matched. Hopefully he could hold her off till either Ashe was fixed up or one of them could provide help. 

Hilda seemed less than thrilled to be surrounded by Byleth and Dimitri. She complained about her delicate nature. Byleth struck her shoulder, causing her to drop her guard. Dimitri was about to strike but Hilda was showered with white healing magic before he could knock her down. 

“Go stop her, I’ll join you after this.” Byleth ordered. Mannuela was both more and less of a problem. She was better skilled than the other students but Dimitri’s lance gave him the ability to evade her sword. His jabs struck her hip and torso. 

Hilda swung her axe up, nearly knocking Byleth in the chin. That would have hurt like a bitch. Thankfully her aim was off and the strike swiped his cheek. Byleth aimed low, ducking under the girls guard and struck her legs. Then another to her torso twice. The call for her to retreat came. 

They heard Dedue shout and Mercedes words as a healing spell reached him. She’d be tired soon. Hopefully they could end this soon. 

Dimitri had a blooming bruise on the visible skin of his neck. Another moment and Mannuella was down from a strike to the ribs. 

“Form back up!” Byleth ordered rushing to aid the others. 

Mercedes was definitely lagging now. So was Ashe, the hand holding his bow shaking slightly. 

“Fall behind us.”

Dimitri was quick to aid Dedue and quickly overwhelmed Edelgard. Though the girl definitely put up a hard fight. Another call out. Only one to go.

Hanneman was still in the same place, Byleth knew he wouldn’t move from there. A smart move, it was a healing spot so of course staying on it benefited him more than leaving it did. 

“Surround him and this will be over shortly.” Byleth was almost smiling. This was fun even though it was battle. The flow of their students fighting was smoother than it had been in other lives. 

The three of them worked like a team. A strike from each brought the older professor down and they heard Jeralt call out the winner. 

The sheer happiness that seemed to sweep through the students was infectious. Byleth happily praised them before the other two leaders descend on them. 

“Sheesh Teach you really know your stuff. I was sure we’d last a bit longer against you.” Claude was smiling and exuding an air of relaxation. 

“Indeed, this was a very informative battle Professor.” Edelgard said honestly. 

“It was really my students doing. They’re the ones who did all the work.” Byleth was never not going to praise their students. “And you all were giving it your all as well. Both of your classes were strong and everyone was giving it their all.”

Byleth could almost see the two students before them preen at the praise. It was very endearing. 

“I’ve got an idea, how about a grand feast when we get back in order to celebrate the grand battle.” 

The three kept talking between themselves as Byleth drew back. 

A celebration would be a good chance to observe the students and make friends with the other houses. Something they’d been neglecting for the last week. Of course it would have been nice to kill Solon then as well but the victorious professor disappearing would be very suspicious and their lovely flowers had only just grown in fully. 

The man’s days were numbered, and that number was very quickly ticking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get better with action sequences while writing this. Same question as last time - anyone care about having romance at all in this? I'm still on the fence about it. Other then that prepare for a poising plot to be fulfilled. Sorry it hasn't come sooner. But you sadly cant rush flowers growing even when you've got magic on your side. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos is ya'll liked this and I'll see ya'll next week.


	7. Tea, Wine, and Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking and understanding some people better.

Byleth did not want to get up, they were not and had never in any life, been a morning person. Just ask Jeralt. Well at least for stories from this time. Regardless, Byleth did not want to get up on their day off at the break of dawn. They’d spent a good chunk of time last night making sure everyone got to their rooms before returning to their own. Which was not the easiest thing to do and Byleth would never begrudge Setheth for how he runs curfews again. 

Attempting to get anything done with several very tired - overtired really - students and some who had managed to grab some more potent wine and got slightly tipsy. Making sure they all got back to their dorm had been the challenge. Surprisingly all three of the house leaders could manage - even though Byleth was positive Claude had something to do with the strong wine being passed around. Then again the archer was less likely to allow himself the vulnerability of being tipsy. Dedue and Hubert were also perfectly fine which wasn’t a surprise. Bernadetta, Dorothea, Lysithea and Mercedes had all managed to leave before that point in the night. 

Byleth had swung by the library after to make sure Lysithea had actually gone to bed instead of staying up all night in order to continue her studies. 

The trouble students, as Byleth was labeling them till someone else did something on par with them, were Hilda, Felix, and Linhadt. Felix had been drinking the stronger wine with Sylvain and a few others who were egging each other on. It seems a more intoxicated Felix was one who was even more willing to challenge them to a fight than usual. It had taken a bit more persuasion to actually get him back to his dorm room. Not at all helped by his friends who were somehow making it worse. 

Sylvain and Ingrid combined made a hell of a combination together without trying and Felix’s already short temper with Dimitri just got shorter. Needless to say it was a good thing he was disarmed and that Byleth had plenty of patience to get him up the stairs without resorting to hoisting the younger swordsman over their shoulders. 

It was also a slight shame that he was the easiest of the three to handle. Linhardt slept like the dead on a good day so he had been sleeping at a table for at least an hour. Caspar had been one of those who’d been drinking with Felix and had joined him sleeping at a table. Yet the blue-haired boy was easy to wake and direct to his room. Linhardt was not. Byleth had to give up waking the healer after a few moments and had just scooped him up and carried him to his dorm. Thankfully it was not too hard. 

No the hardest was Hilda. Who was not aggressive or dead to the world. No, Hilda was tired and a tad tipsy and stumbled a fair bit before trying to make her way to her room upon request. The problem lied in the fact that she was tired enough to not be in total control of her strength. Setheth had called Byleth back to the dinning hall so they could escort the girl to her room after she accidently cracked the heavy wood of the table she was at. The concern being that she’d possibly break the banisters or something more valuable. Byleth had taken her to her room but had suffered a cracked rib for their efforts. (It would have been a broken rib in not for a bit of time magic that let them move far enough away to not get anything worse. How was it ever a surprise to anyone that this girl was a dangerous axe wielder?) As well as hearing Hilda’s general talk on her delicate nature that always seemed to sit wrong with Byleth. 

Though after that Byleth had been free to go to bed, after downing a vulnerary to fix the cracked rib. And of course check on Lysithea before that.

At the end of that all they’d wanted was to sleep in peace, it seemed that was not in the card. 

No after a battle it shouldn’t have been surprising that they saw death behind their eyelids. 

Byleth remembered splashes of colored hair drowned out with reds. Bodies filled with arrows, axes, spears, and swords plunged into soft flesh. The gore covering fine clothes and all the blood making the ground wet enough to grab at the soles of their boots. 

It was almost worse when it wasn’t the war or fighting that killed them. Plenty of memories brush their dreams with the weeping pain filled faces of their friends as infections set in or poison turned their veins black. Worse still were the accidents. The falls when practicing air maneuvers, frightened horses kicking out and puncturing lungs, slips on stairs that Byleth only ever saw the aftermath of. 

Those memories made sleeping hard, so Byleth was exhausted come sunrise. It was a day off and Byleth wanted to utilize it to actually get some sleep before going about their day.

That wasn’t going to happen though. Their students were good kids, very nice children but many were early risers. Even better, many were ready to learn more every day of the week. 

The knocking at their door was shy and hesitant. Eliminating about ten percent of the students. With a small groan Byleth rose, their bare feet touching cold stone as they stood. The knocking came again, still quiet. 

A quick look up and down themselves assured Byleth that they were decent. Loose brown pants with their drawstring pulled tight and a soft shirt. Not the nicest look but it wasn’t the worst they could be seen in. 

So Byleth opened the door, the hinges squeaking the smallest bit before opening. Outside the door stood Lysithea, not who Byleth had been expecting. Yet it was still too early in the year for Bernadetta to trust them enough to venture out of her room. 

“Professor I wanted to ask you a few things about your tactics in the battle and thought this would be the best time to talk with you.” Lysithea was by no means a shy girl but her words got quieter as she spoke. 

Maybe it was Byleth’s fault? Were they intimidating to the younger? Byleth shelved that thought, “What were you curious about? We can set up an early tea if you want to.” 

Byleth had an old tea set they’d bought for this reason around somewhere and a decent amount of tea as well. 

“I would like that very much Professor.” The younger’s face lit up in delight. 

“Then if you wouldn’t mind meeting me there in a few minutes, I can get dressed properly and if you want to you could pick out some snacks for us to enjoy.” 

“Of course, what tea are you going to prepare?” 

Byleth paused, pretending to contemplate it. “I think an apple blend would suit an early morning tea time.” 

Lysithea looked a bit surprised, “That seems like a wonderful choice Professor. I will meet you in the garden with food soon.” 

Byleth nodded their head, watching the girl leave before turning to get dressed. They’d have to be careful about being too on the nose about the students likes and dislikes. Byleth might have gotten a bit lucky that Ferdinand didn’t question the gift of a new whetstone they’d passed him before they’d left the monastery yesterday. A quick note in their coded diary to be slightly less obvious about things their students liked. 

Other than that note they dressed quickly in their normal clothes and taming their hair back into something more presentable. The slightly beaten up tea set was on a higher shelf, it’s quaint patterns had faded with age. Byleth had picked it up a year or so earlier from an older woman who had been selling trinkets and other stuff that she’d picked up on her travels all over the world. It was somewhat strange, Byleth could have sworn to have seen someone similar to that woman again. Though this one had a darker red to her hair and eyes and some bizzare looking hat. She’d said she had come from a country that had twin rulers the one who sold them the set had said she’d been wandering the Alliance for a few years.

Byleth wasn’t going to question her and had simply been happy to find a decent tea set. Of course they’d swap it later when Ferdinand gifted them one but this one worked for now. 

Then they grabbed a packet of sweet apple tea leaves and left to meet with Lysithea. 

\---

Lysithea had beaten them there, not surprising, and had brought plenty of sweet bread, tarts, and muffins. She also seemed to have brought a notebook. 

“Professor! It’s a very nice morning don’t you think?” 

“Yes, it’s very warm right now.” Byleth set the teacups down and poured them both a cup. “Now what were you curious about, you had a decent view of the battlefield I assume?”

“Ah, yes they had those of us not participating watching to learn what we could. I believe Professor Hannemen is going to have us examine what we saw this Monday. I was wondering how you managed to work around the fact you had both houses after you.” Lysithea flipped through a few pages of her notebook. “You had both Ferdinand and Lorenze running at you along with Ignatz and yet you moved with such confidence.” 

“Hmm. I had spoken with you all the first day I was here and it seemed like both Lorenze and Ferdinand don’t respect their house leaders as much as the rest of you. That makes them somewhat more predictable.”

“How so?” 

“Well you have class with Lorenze, he and Claude don’t get along much and when I first met him this was fairly blatant.” Byleth hoped this made sense. “This is his first taste of battle, Claude has slightly more experience but since Lorenze doesn’t respect Claude he didn’t see that. He might see them on a more level field, so what orders Claude gives him might seem to have the same amount thought as the actions he chooses to do. He was close to Dimitri and again, might have seen him on the same level.”

Byleth paused to let the girl jot her notes down. 

“Now this is mostly speculation from me, I’m telling you what I saw so keep that in mind. I’ve not talked to anyone outside my house about what they were thinking in the battle. When you all see yourself on the same or close to the same level you’re not wrong. But each leader likely has more strategy training since they’ve all been set to take over an entire nation. They were born into it and they have to be prepared for it.” 

“But, Professor Claude wasn’t the next in line before a year or so.” Lysithea had her head tilted slightly, some confusion clouding her features.

“Well none of you know what he was doing before correct?” A nod. “Then how could he have the same class and skills as the rest of the nobles here? He had to have been taught all that in a year or had to have known it before.”

“Okay, I suppose that makes sense. Please continue.”

“So each leader has more experience and Lorenze chose to fight Dimitri, another lancer, thinking he could somehow out maneuver him. I can guess at his thoughts - he is slightly taller than Dimitri so has a slightly longer reach. I also believe most of you have had some training before you came here. From talking to Mercedes I know he has some training in magic, not the lance. Dimitri mostly has lance training so he can overcome that slight advantage Lorenze might have. 

“Ferdinand has a similar problem, he thinks he and Edelgard are on the same step of their training. Add to that his own views on nobility. He is a very noble worldview and that blinds him a little to anything outside that view. He wants to challenge Edelgard and so he didn’t listen to anything she might have told him to do. He wasn’t focused on Dedue and his advantage with his axe and when he did focus on him he missed me coming around to strike him. It wasn’t a drill move, it wasn’t noble of me to use another to hide my movements or to strike him like I did.” 

“So our training is too stiff? We’re taught drills and skills for our weapons before anything else.” Lysithea had grabbed a sweet roll as she wrote out her thoughts. Her quill was blurred by the sheer speed that she was writing.

“Yes and no, you are taught to fight from the ground up. I’m a mercenary, I fight dirty and have skills I’ve picked up from other fighters. In a few months you might be a great warlock but say you watch others and pick up how a retired assassine wields their bow and so you ask them questions and apply that information to your own style. Now you have some of the training in spotting far off weak spots and apply that to your spells. You no longer follow the base warlock traits now.

“The problem isn’t a problem, you are just young and inexperienced. I just used my skills to move everyone on the field and kept track of my enemies.” Byleth took a sip of tea, they rarely spoke that much or that long before. 

Lysithea took a few moments to write the last of her thoughts before looking back up at Byleth. “Professor can I ask you more questions when I think of them?” 

“Of course, you may not be in my class but I am still a teacher.” Byleth set their cup back down and took a lemon tart. “Now I know you spend a lot of time in the library, can you recommend any good books?”

The girl sat up straight, eyes brightening before she began to explain a few books she’d gotten hooked on only a few weeks prior.

\---

After Byleth finished tea with Lysithea they walked to the greenhouse. The weather truly was wonderful, bright and warm without being humid. A good day to fish in the sun. Byleth was almost tempted to do so, not doubting for a moment that they’d be joined by at least one other fishing enthusiast. But work needed to be done so they met with the kind greenhouse worker and collected the flowers and fruits they’d planted and left them with more seeds to plant. 

They’d managed to grow several Peaches which would make a nice current or preserve. A few onions and roses and of course a few small Amaryllis blooms. The flowers were dropped in their room and then they took the fruits and veggies to the kitchens, happy to talk with them. 

Kindness always went a long way with those in the monastery. 

After asking for them to set aside some Daphnel stew for themselves, Claude and Lorenze for dinner. A good chance to critic their battle plans and better their general friendship. Neither would reach their best without the other. 

After words they left to wander a little, taking on a few small tasks. Helping open the choir practice and setting up a box for troubled students to send letters to. Otherwise they slipped away to spend some time mixing the extracts of the roots into their most potent form. 

Byleth did not have the most refined way of doing it, the color more red then pink. With less liquid then they’d been expecting but enough to actually do the job. If they had planned on doing much more poisoning they’d find a better way of distilling things. But for now it was fine. 

A small vial would hold the Amaryllis poison till Byleth could use it. Secure in a small pocket over their heart. 

Last was a quick trip to the market for the mulled wine the imposter enjoyed. Then they left to grab both the golden deer boys they’d invited to dinner. Easier said than done when both were rather volatile with the other and more than ready to snipe each other. Byleth almost wanted to knock their heads together. They wouldn’t.

After getting the two to sit and giving them the stew the kitchen had set aside they paused. Let the two stew in the quiet atmosphere of the dinning hall. 

“Hey Teach, this dish is one of my favourites! How’d ya know?” Claude asked, signature smile plastered on. 

“I too, enjoy this dish Professor. I’m glad you asked me to join you. Even though the other company could be improved.” 

“I asked you both to join me, as both a friendly gesture and to give advice on your performances yesterday.” Byleth kept their voice level. It wouldn’t do any good to show negative emotions just yet.

“You said yesterday both classes were strong, I’d be more than happy to listen to any advice you have.” An undertone laced his voice. Hesitance maybe? Or checking to see what Byleth had in mind.

“I’m not stepping back on my praise. Yet my class took the victory and I’d be remiss as a teacher to not offer assistance.” This was a bit of a game, the cards were being dealt in this conversation. “You all worked with what you could but I saw things that made me worried for you all.” 

They looked towards Lorenze, at a glance he might have seemed uninterested but his eyes were. “Lorenze you need to learn to follow your orders - “

“Professor you must be mistaken, there are plenty of stories of great heroes following their instincts in the heat of battle.” The purple haired boy interrupted them. Not surprising.

“Lorenze, you are not a seasoned hero. You are a young man who has not faced an enemy willing to kill you before. Facing a real enemy is different. They will kill you on their orders alone and you must follow yours to the best you can. Those men that become heroes have more experience than even I do. They know the flow of battle and they are usually the ones leading. You are still learning.” 

They were being harsh, they knew that. But at times it was needed and Lorenze would benefit from a firmer hand. The younger boy had recoiled at their words. He wasn’t stupid, Byleth knew that, he could learn from his mistakes easily. They took a moment to let their words sink in and take a few bites of their food before turning back to the Deers leader. 

The other boy was smirking a little, which was fair, everyone could be petty. His eyes were guarded though. “Well that was enlightening Teach, but what do you have for me.” 

“Your taunting is a good strategy for making your foes misstep. Yet you need to be prepared for immediate retaliation. Not everyone will hesitate and recoil to give you a chance to shoot. Some will get angry and charge you without looking back.” An image of a cold blue eye flashes in their mind. “Like with Lorenze you need to work on your communication and people skills. Soldiers need to trust their commander, you need to gain that trust. Both of you.”

Byleth was almost surprised that the archer looked contemplative. “I get what you’re saying Teach. I’ll try and work on it along with working on my authority skills.”

“I too understand the wisdom behind your words Professor.” 

“That’s all I ask and I’ll help the best I can if you ask.” Byleth let the rest of the meal consist of idle chatter. 

_‘It seems like today is your day to give out helpful advice for the young fawns.’_ Sothis had a smile in her voice. 

‘I have never spoken tha much in a day before in this life.’ Byleth mused. It was true they were quiet and withdrawn most of the time, dealing with the knowledge of hundreds of deaths and lifetimes on their minds. 

_‘I know, I know. Now be careful with your next moves Byleth. Solon is crafty and has lived this long. His people are not to be underestimated.’_

‘I know Sothis, I am almost expecting to have to repeat this more than once. The broken rib last night proves that even small things can catch me off guard.’ 

Sothis’s laugh echoed in their mind as they excused themselves. Leaving the two ‘fawns’ to themselves. They weren’t going to be best friends overnight but they could at least take a step in the right direction. 

\---  
The man with the mask of Thomas was a good actor, kind and calm. He played the old librarian well and seemed surprised to see Byleth knocking at his domain. The wrinkled face smiled at them from his hunched position. Byleth wanted to cut him down, he caused so much pain and suffering. The weight of the bottle at their hip stayed their hand, the empty vial over their heart kept their face calm.

“Hello! You’re the new professor are you not. Quite a surprise that was,” He turned to retreat back in the library, motioning for Byleth to follow. “Yes it was. I was worried for those students who were ambushed. Such a cowardly man to leave them to their fates.” 

Byleth followed, the library was warm and comfortable. “It is lucky the three of them stumbled into Remire.” 

“Yes, who would have guessed that the famed Blade Breaker was a mercenary!” It could have been Byleth’s warped view of the man that made his words seem bitter. “And now his child as well, I heard you were quite fierce in the mock battle! Impressive. Very impressive.” 

“It was not my doing, my students were giving it their all. I just told them where to head.” 

“Still. Ahh, was there something you needed? A book of some sort.” Solon faced them, smiling kindly. 

“No, I wished to apologize. I have not had the chance to greet you yet.” The lie slipped from between their lips with ease. “My father did not raise me like that. I had hoped to make it up to you.” 

They pulled the mulled wine out from their satchel. It looked unopened, unspoiled. 

“Ah what a kind child!” A toothy smile and wrinkled hand grasped the neck of the bottle. “Why don’t you join me for a drink then, better than drinking alone.”

Byleth dipped their head, letting a small smile pass over their lips. It was innocent and bland. The kind many would wear around someone they didn’t know. “I would be happy to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I've been teasing this for a bit but I want it to be good (and actually getting a chapter out this week) and want to also do things with others to progress their growth. Also sorry for missing last week. We were asked to take a foster cat (who is very pregnant) that weekend and needed to settled her in! So see you next time tell me what you think! (Also the doc for this is like 50 pages long already.
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](http://snowyowlrose.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope that link works.


	8. Drink to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solon's end has come.

Byleth knew the library was big, the fact that most students were not allowed on the upper floor only made it seem smaller. It was surprisingly easy to ignore the stairs when you couldn’t use them. They never really went up there in other lives either, there was no point to. Now that might have been a mistake. 

One of the few things Byleth had never really investigated was the staff rooms. Aside from Jeritza that is. They had always been too caught up in grief and revenge to look for where Monica slept, been too busy living with sudden silence to find Solon’s chambers. 

Walking the upper floor of the library showed that it was a mistake, the books here were older then those below. A few of the books they glanced at looked like they might need rebinding because of the dry, cracked leather. Both their steps were surprisingly soft on the wood, the loudest thing being the thunk of Solon’s cane.

Near the back of the library was a door, not visible from the ground. Likely where the old Thomas had stayed before leaving. It was also likely to have stayed mostly harmless, even the Slither weren’t prideful enough to set up anything that was overtly evil where the church could find it. No, that was likely all in the underground where they held Flayne. 

Solon opened the door, face still kind and fake. Byleth followed the old man in, the room was about standard to the ones they resided in. Though it was a bit bigger and filled to the brim with books - this is likely where he found the information to bait Claude with. Though Byleth figured that might have been more to piss off Setheth than to actually help Claude learn anything about the shifters.

With the added space the former owner put in a small table on which a plain tea set was placed and two simple wooden chairs. Nothing sent warnings off in their mind, though that didn’t mean much. Solon was old. Older than them even with their years of memories, Byleth was good but they didn’t know enough about the Slithers' full powers. They could mask themselves well enough to fool the church's leaders and the prince. Thales was running around as Arundel after all, had been long enough to help Edelgard with her plans. 

Solon sat down in one of the empty seats and guestered for Byleth to do the same while he poured out drinks. 

_‘You must play this carefully Byleth. You have no resistance to any poisons. I’m sure if you had tried to fix that before now you’d have given Jeralt a heart attack.’_ Sothis cautioned, she didn’t sound scared but she was not as carefree as she had been before now.

Byleth didn’t respond to her, she was right. They had wanted to prevent any poisonings in their future; Demonic Beast poison wasn’t the same but building up their body would help and there were a few of their lives cut shorter than expected by an angry noble or vengeful suitor that hated them. Yet trying that would have either killed them or would have caused Jeralt heartbreak since he would not know why his child was hurting themselves like that. Byleth hadn’t been able to cause him any pain or risk their chance in this life. 

So it was time to be clever. 

_‘Play the long game if you must, but keep a hand on your dagger no matter what.’_   
Not a problem that weapon never left their person.

“Sir, if I may ask what are all these books doing in here?” 

“Ah, curious thing aren’t you? Well all the books in here are by own collection or ones I’ve saved for Setheth. That man rummages through the books in the library every so often and removes the ones he doesn’t like.” He set aside the bottle, two tea cups now filled with the poison liquid. “Knowledge deserves to be preserved don’t you think?”

“Of course, I assume these aren’t just books with out of date information? I’ve talked with Hanneman and he’s always saying how quickly the history and nature of crests is progressing.” A half truth, Byleth hadn’t sought out the man yet but they knew how far knowledge on crests has progressed. “It would reflect poorly on the academy if we kept out of date information in circulation where students could learn poor information.”

“Pah!” He almost sounded like an old man there, “No, some of the other monks in service here keep on top of that. No Setheth removes the books with information that is unsightly. The things that talk of the church in a bad way you understand.” 

Byleth nodded. Their fingers playing with the saucer sending the handle around in a circle. 

“Now child I was curious about you.” Byleth didn’t freeze up at the tone of his voice. The warm grandfatherly atmosphere around him seemed to chill slightly. 

Was he searching for information or did he know? Their free hand tapped silently at the blue sheath of their dagger. 

“No one knows anything about you! You are a rare treat for some. You’ve no overt loyalties to anyone other than your father, I’m sure plenty of the students here are vying for your favor.” 

Information then, yet he hadn’t picked up his cup. 

“Not that I’ve seen, other than first meeting the house leaders. They want me to teach them, none have asked me for anything else.”

“The year is young.” His eyes focused on them once more, sharp. Cruel. “I’m sure there are a few that’d be more welcoming to you if they found out how underhanded you play.” 

Byleth didn’ bother hiding their snarl. Of course it wouldn’t be so simple. The man could wipe out a town with ease and without remorse. He hadn’t given himself away though, Byleth had no moment to turn back to. 

“Don’t look so mad, you are a very good actor. Yet you must have underestimated Manuela, she went looking for her missing book fairly quickly. Came to me thinking she'd left it somewhere and that a student might have given it to me.” Solon held his walking stick close. 

Byleth wanted to lunge at him then and there. 

_‘Do not. That ‘walking stick’ isn’t a simple piece of wood. It is a magic staff, rarely used anymore in Fódlan.’_

Wonderful. 

They stayed seated, prepared to attack or dodge quickly. 

“That alone did nothing really child, that woman is an airheaded drunk. No it was seeing the new flowers in the greenhouse. I rarely go there myself, the heat is horrid. I saw the little red flowers and got curious and spoke to the gardener. If it had been a student planting them I’d be unbothered.” He grinned. “There is only one with the backbone to use a poison like that and he’s in our pocket for now.”

That last bit almost had them drop their guard. They wondered how badly Hubert would react to Solon’s words. Solon was an idiot if he thought the younger man would do anything he said. 

“No, it was you. The new wild card. I wasn’t going to do anything mind you, until you showed up here with wine. I’m not stupid you pathetic child.” 

Using Divine Pulse was out then. Byleth would have to do it the old fashioned way then. Wonderful thing that murder was in their repertiore then. The dagger slipped into their hand, familiar and deadly.

Solon looked at them, confident in his abilities and brains. “It won’t take much to ensure your body is never found, black magic is so useful. Not that a dull sword swinger would know anything about it.” 

With that last insult he swung the staff out, a black aura coming from it. Byleth moved in turn, ducking low out of their seat and springing from a crouch to swipe at Solon. 

The old age of the man seemed to do little to stop him as he pushed himself back, again brandishing the staff like a club at Byleth’s head. 

_‘You’re too close to hit with magic from the staff. Unlike the healing ones that work best close range the more malevolent ones are simply for range. He’s limited himself unwittingly by using it instead of his own body as the conductor.’_

With that information in their brain they kept the fight close, pushing the other back against the wall. Solon still looked human and so the hint of fear on his face was much clearer. Though Byleth knew not to let up at all.

“I will tell you this Solon,” Byleth spoke with the cold detachedness that sent lesser fighters running from them. The man looked almost startled by their true name being used. “My loyalties are to my students.” 

Solon dropped his staff and moved with speed that didn’t match his age. Byleth, unwilling to allow the other breathing room stayed in close even when a knife whipped towards their stomach. It sunk just past their armor and into their side.

As quick as a viper they plunged the dagger into the man’s neck. Blood sprayed their face as they pulled the weapon from one side to the other. A gruesome kill. Poison would have almost been kinder. 

They didn’t move an inch till enough time had passed for the man to have bled out. 

When they were certain the man was dead Byleth moved back, tugging the knife loose of their armor. It had hardly entered their body so the wound itself wasn’t too bad. 

_‘Well done. Now unmask him and come up with a plausible way you knew he was bad before someone comes looking for either of you.’_

‘Thank you for the warning about the staff.’ 

_‘It was nothing. Now get to thinking.’_ She sounded pleased. 

Byleth smiled as they called the magic needed to strip the body of it’s stolen face to their hand. It was cold and grey as it swept around the corpse. ‘Can I not say that it was a divine warning? Rhea has always seen me as you but with most pieces missing.’ 

_‘Don’t be a fool. You are a trained mercenary, make something up about having a hunch.’_

Byleth wanted to laugh at that. They’d known plenty of poor fighters who relied solely on their gut to determine things. It usually lead to them dying from bad judgement calls. But… Rhea did want them here and they had proof he was nothing but a liar so something like that would probably pass with her. 

Finally the magic disappeared and there laid the horrific pale body, veiny head and an eye as black as the void he’d thrown them in countless times. 

Byleth retrieved their dagger, wiping it down and resheathing it. Took a moment to collect themselves, slipping back into the stoic face they always wore. They felt happy, not because they killed someone, but because they killed the man who would cause so much pain. Without him they wouldn’t be sent to that void and Sothis wouldn’t give them her power. Those people in Remire wouldn’t have to die and the students turned into Beasts wouldn’t have to suffer like that. 

Their job wasn’t done of course, Jeritza was still a wild card, Kronya could still get in though it’d be harder and Edelgard was still gearing up for war. Two out of those three they could deal with next. 

Byleth looked towards the wine bottle still sitting on the table, with a moment's thoughts they knocked it over as well as the cups which had barely moved in the scuffle. Better not risk anyone trying to salvage that. 

At that last thing they exited the room and made to find Rhea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah Solon died but not how Byleth expected! Yeah sadly I did want to poison him but the man is 1. super old and 2. smart even in game (at least he seemed like it to me when I played the GD route.) so I didn't think he'd go down easy. I mean he tosses Byleth in a different dimension with little trouble so he's got some smarts there. Byleth is just quicker and a better fighter.
> 
> So! One person down, who's next? Other then that I'll probably be skipping next week because midterms are coming down on my head and 3 history classes to study for doesn't give me much time to do anything else. So I'll see you next time and sorry for not replying to comment last chapter I didn't want to give anything away. I'll see ya'll soon!


	9. Talking with the Archbishop

Having to actually explain themselves was a big problem.

Or, Byleth thought, not a problem but a pain. It had been slightly better since Rhea had come running when a monk had panicked and ran to get her after seeing Byleth covered in blood. Byleth had no deep love for Rhea. But they would admit her attention on them, if only because she wanted her mother back, was a help in this situation. 

The look on the Archbishops face when she saw what the true face of the man she’d welcomed in her sanctuary was one of disgust. The disgust at not who he was, not by her own fally, no clear disgust for what she knew the man to be. The sickly pale skin that looked like a corpse. The wide open eyes that were as black as ink. To anyone else it might have looked like disgust at the open throat bared to the world in a horrid bloody grin.

Byleth watched on, as impassive looking as ever. They could almost hear the whispers that would follow them after this. People invoking their nickname and once again whispering about a soulless demon walking upright as a human. So long as their students didn’t fear them, Byleth could hardly care. 

So caught up in their own thoughts they started when they were spun around. Before them was Jeralt, looking far more frazzled then Byleth had seen him in a while. 

“Kid! Byleth what happened?” His eyes searched them up and down, dismissing the blood on their face and hands for the tear in the leather on their stomach. Being the captain of the Knights and then a powerful mercenary meant looking for actual wounds covered by others blood. 

“I think I need to find better leather for my armor.” An attempt at humour was better at easing their fathers nerves then brushing it off entirely. 

Jeralt’s face was proof of his years of dealing with his very strange child. “So long as you don’t go back to showing more skin then a drunk sailor I agree.”

Byleth’s eyes crinkled at the corners. Happiness clear in their eyes. Very few people would remember the few months in which they’d been certain that wearing less armor would help their speed. And only their father would joke about it. “I don’t know, I thought I saw leggings that had a nice look to them not too long ago.”

“Nope, I’ll take you to a leatherworker tomorrow and then we can find something that works.” Byleth wanted to laugh, the father-child duo almost never got to just tease back and forth like this. Though Byleth wasn’t fooled at all, they knew the moment this was over Jeralt would be sending them to one of their healers. 

The rest of the day was spent explaining themselves over and over again to far too many people. Byleth could understand the mistrust, the fear that might have settled in some people's minds. If someone as unassuming as Tomas could be someone entirely different than what about everyone else? 

So Byleth dealt with the questions on how things went down in detail and how they knew something was off. It was easy to put it off as a gut instinct of an emotionless merc. The only thing that tugged them towards annoyance was how many of the monks looked at them as if they thought them a monster or a simpleton. 

Neither was something new to them. The monster part was easy, being called a demon since joining their father in battle made that comment slide off them. The thought that many people would look down on them as if they knew only fighting and nothing else is what set them on edge. While it was true plenty of mercenaries weren’t the most educated of people, having to fight for a living usually meant they didn’t come from well off families, that didn’t mean anything. 

Byleth was more than happy to leave as soon as possible. 

“Byleth, come with me a moment.” Rhea had that serene look on her face again, her composure back to what it always was. The way she said their name was like she wanted to be calling to another. 

There was no way to get out of following her so they did. The windows they pass by allows Byleth a chance to see the sun crawling back under the horizon. 

Rhea stopped after they’d walked to her shared office off of the main entrance hall. “Professor, I know you have had a long day so far. It has truly been a shock to learn a trusted friend was not who we thought he was. Yet I need to ask you a few things.”

Byleth inclined their head to show they were listening. This was a new moment and one that needed to be treated with care. 

“I know you have had to explain what happened far too much today so I will not ask what led up to all this. I want to know if that _man_ “ it sounded like she wanted to say any other word then man. “Said anything to you about why he was here. Or anything you think is important” 

Byleth paused, letting their mind prepare itself for turning back time if things went badly. They needed Rhea to stay in controle for the time. “He asked after my father and myself, it seemed fairly harmless at first but his questions seemed… off. He seemed to want something. When I spoke of some of those in my father's group he kept bringing it back to me and Jeralt.” 

“What made you think he was searching for something?” Rhea’s expression was still calm and kind but her eyes were blazing with deep hidden anger.  
“I have not had much time to speak to elderly people while we traveled around but the ones I did usually let others talk a lot before speaking in kind. A woman who chose not to stay with us when we went to Remire often talked of an older man in her town who would listen to anyone’s story. She said he would make someone feel heard regardless of how boring the story.”   
Byleth had been closer to Lysithea’s age when the woman joined and she often talked about her town happily and Byleth had liked listening to her. “I had tried to talk to Tomas about a drunken escapade that my father and his right hand man had and he seemed impatient. 

“I know I am not a bard but I did not think the story was boring, yet he didn’t seem happy with what I was saying. So I listened closer to his words and questions. It soon became clear he wanted to know more about us in a way that did not make sense for a librarian.” Byleth leaned against the desk. “I started avoiding answering his questions and he got angry. I was not expecting him to attack me but once he did I fought back. The rest is obvious. I killed him and he turned into that.” 

“Why kill him Professor.” Rhea looked much more like the woman in their dreams now. “I do not fault you but why not subdue him?”

“His walking cane is a Staff. I am not the best at distinguishing them as I don’t use them but he tried to use it and I did not want him to get away or get hit with unknown magic.” 

Byleth was well aware that this was weak. They just needed to hope Rhea’s fondness for them and hatred for the Slither would allow them to go without better explanation. 

Rhea walked closer to them, hand coming up to touch their face. Luckily Jeralt had gotten them a wet cloth to wash the blood off before this. “You are your father's child. Did you know before he was in the Knights he saved me? Back then he was a mercenary and his band just happened to come across us when I got attacked. Jeralt was gravely wounded then.” 

They did know this, this was a story they’d heard in so many lives and in every life it was surprising yet made so much sense. 

The Archbishop smiled kindly at them, “You remind me of that ridiculous man.” 

Byleth looked at her in confusion. Usually Rhea never showed fondness for Jeralt so openly.

“You threw yourself into a fight that was not really your fight. Though you were in the right you should be more cautious next time. If you feel like anyone else is… similar to Tomas then come to me. Okay?” 

“Of course.” Byleth excused themselves after that. It was getting late and they were tired. Figuring out the next play could wait till they were better rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said i'd only be gone a week and ended up disappearing for 2. Sorry! Most it has been that none of my Professors can actually follow the school midterm schedule and creating things on unfamiliar software is hard. Another part was me getting into old shows (cough - Fruits Basket- cough) and I lost track of things.


	10. update!

Hi ya'll sorry for the very long time with saying nothing but well... everything that has and still is happening made it hard to focus of writing. So sorry for the silence but I've got some news.  
1\. This is going to be rewritten   
\- why? I reread and disliked it a lot of this and feel like I've not getting what I want done.   
\- Whats going to happen? I will rewrite this in full and post it so it will be a while before its up but I've got the changes in mind and a few things so you all know what's going on. :IE - This rewrite will be 10-15 chapters long but will be much longer! This is to help flow and making characters click and hopefully fix dialog kinks cause I'm not the best with that.  
2\. If anyone is here for other fandoms I'm in I'm hopefully putting out some oneshots for them.   
3\. I really really apprentice anyone still here and for all those who wrote comments, its the reason I wanna come back with this better and more coherent.  
4\. I will infidelity still murder Solon cause he's the reason I started writing this.

Okay that's all I've got, hopefully I'll see ya'll later with better writing (hopefully!)

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a new story that comes from anew obsession. Aka I had one hell of a time right before Christmas and this is me writing to destress. I've complete the GD route and started the BL so don't get made if I'm not perfect with the BE or Church stuff yet. I had an idea and I'm writing it. Hopefully I'll have a few chapters written in reserve before I head back to class and will then be able to have nice upload schedule. Wish me luck and if you feel like it leave a comment.


End file.
